Because Of You
by gooddame
Summary: AU: Set in 1924 Caroline is a lawyer and a friend of Kol's who bets her she can't get his brother out of prison in a foreign country never one to back away from a dare she accepts. After meeting Klaus she sets off on another kind of adventure, one she never thought she would find herself in. One filled with intrigue and feelings that should never have developed.
1. A dare and a game of cards

"You just cannot be serious Kol," Caroline said swatting the files she had in her hand at his chest as he ducked. She opened the cover of the first file displaying a smudged mug shot, "He looks nothing like you."

In her mind she had thought up a dozen scenarios this man had coaxed Kol into helping him; the mafia or a loan shark from somewhere in the world Kol had ventured to.

She wanted to look out for him, "You can tell me if he's goading you into this." He held the door open for her to go first.

Kol grinned shaking his head at every single one of her fingers she was waving at him he was truly enjoying having Caroline around.

"I'm telling you he is my brother and you're going to defend him in court," he replied as she moved past him with a grin, fairly sure of what would happen next.

* * *

There was no one else who was willing to take this case, so in the midst of his day-drinking he remembered his dear old university friend desperately he ran to her side.

Caroline Forbes born in America and brought to England when she was three. Kol felt she was admirable; having the looks of a famous flapper girl and a brain to top it all off.

Right after graduation she went out on her own taking cases no self-respecting lawyer would take, and she won every single one, even the strange ones.

It took him a few days to track her down and bring her here much to her chagrin. She had dressed with her best hat, reddest lipstick and lightest heels - her stockings leading up to her fitted skirt.

* * *

Wherever she went people gawked, though according to Caroline people's stares no longer bothered her, she was immune, Caroline counted that as one of her biggest strengths.

"You never said you even had a brother let alone three and a sister," she told him as they rode the ancient lift in the prison to meet the ward and have a sit down with his inmate and her new client.

"Then you shouldn't have caved so easily to a dare, darling," he countered earning himself a glare that had pulverized juries.

"How am I supposed to help him?" she confronted facing him directly as the lift stopped the door moving up to let them pass. "You both are withholding information from me," she hissed.

He laughed jovially before the doors opened and the time for laughter was over a shiver running down his spine as he looked over at his friend.

They passed the inmates with the protection of four guards, both ignoring the eyes of every prisoner; Kol because he owed a few and Caroline for other reasons.

The further they traveled the more anxious she became though she fought to keep it hidden her hand sliding down as she felt the knife her father had entrusted her after graduation.

"Caroline its 1924, relax," he whispered as leaned into her ear to speak, "They won't hurt us," he said with confidence trusting the guards to protect them if danger should arise.

"They can just to prove they can Kol and you know it. Honestly in this day and age I'm supposed to be the naive one not the clever one," she quipped as they finally made it to solitary confinement.

"What exactly did my client do to deserve this?" she asked with a hard voice desperately trying to ignore the smell of one's own filth as she walked through the murky ground.

"He took out a guard because he couldn't stand his roommate any longer," the guard informed them as Kol caught sight of the deck of cards in his pocket.

He approached the guard, "Fancy a game?" he asked his eyes pointing at the deck then back up again Caroline watched on rolling her eyes as they agreed because his break was up.

Kol stepped back to talk to Caroline, "Cheer up old girl and remember two things; first we only have spoken over the phone," he said reminding her of her earlier comment about withholding.

He raised his eyebrows walking backwards as he spoke, "And second, he's distrustful of technology so clearly he wants to talk with you in person."

Caroline frowned the further he went in the almost empty hallway, "You really believe what you're saying don't you?" her voice echoing bounding off of the guards in the hall.

Kol gave her a dangerous smile, "Yes, now let's get my brother out of prison," he said with a wink before he was off.

"Fine," she muttered even though he had already abandoned her by the visitor's room. It smelled only slightly better she thought as she pulled her handkerchief dabbing her collar.

* * *

She turned the corner spotting the guard watching her, "It must be rather interesting being a lawyer and a spinster," said the guard that led her to the visiting office where she would first meet Kol's brother.

"Better to be where I am than taking orders from you," she said politely with a smile as he made a face doubling back to his position by the door as she waited for her new client.

She sat carefully reading the file Kol had given her, "Niklaus," she read. She pronounced it to herself as she heard footsteps proceeding towards her.

"It's so great of you to join me, Mr. Mikaelson," she said not sparing him a glance while still looking over her briefing as she sensed him sitting before her.

He leaned his elbows on the edge of the table watching her work with trepidation. She was a tiny little thing, he thought. Rude too, not even taking a glance up at him as he looked her over.

He had expected Kol, not her whoever she might be, still recalling the last few months here and what awaited him at the end of the week he was happy to see one last striking thing before he died.

He gulped as the tight fitted suit jacket in a navy color and a matching skirt with a pencil tucked behind her ear he could see how some would find her attractive.

His gaze was set on hers, his fingers twitching with the itch to sketch her on his cell wall as he rested his chin on his hands to keep from reaching out and making her look at him.

"It says here that you were caught," she picked at her glasses pulling them further down her nose as she tilted her head up to look at him her lips parting before she shut her mouth swallowing loudly.

She bit the corner of her mouth caught at the sight of him, prison conditions doing nothing to diminish the dimples in his cheeks, the pink color shaded over his lips and the sea blue of his eyes.

His hair was matted and knotted the ends. She thought that without a doubt it would have to go when they had finished here. She was surprised it was different from the photo she had as she looked down at it for reference.

* * *

Klaus barely held his smirk at her loss for words rubbing the scruff on his chin as he finished for her, "Giving back the stolen artifacts my General had looted. Yes."

"Oh," she said looking back down at her paperwork ignoring his rather distracting stare, as she read further she tried to block out the dirty blonde curls around his face.

She shivered at the thought of his dark blue thundering storm eyes resembled the shades of colors in the night reflecting the water making them sparkle.

Caroline ground her teeth as she recalled from her swift look over the slight toning of his body that was at least similar to one of the gods she'd read about.

"You alright there, love?" he asked with a quirk in his eyebrow; the pet name coming out whether he lacked her name or not.

Klaus felt it suited her even thought he could sense how high strung she was at the moment her head practically snapping up at the endearment.

She composed herself quickly, "It's Caroline, Caroline Forbes," she said shutting his file, "I'm sorry I was rude, I'll be your attorney. Kol hired me." She explained timidly reaching her hand out for him to take.

He gave her a small smile wiping his dirty hand on his shirt before taking hers, her eyes locked on their hands as his locked on her face. "I was only given a small time frame to look over your case."

He cleared his throat as it was a lot more dry than usual which was saying something for a former soldier and adventurer. "Understood," he replied his eyes looking from her to their joined hands.

Her hand was smaller. Almost white porcelain compared to his rather large tanned one. He had dirt under his nails and was callous from his military days she guessed.

* * *

He found her to be epically beautiful. He could tell she was prim and proper, and rightly so not like him at all, he figured he would never see her again after this.

Their meeting was short and direct Caroline asking him to recount stories and swearing to the gods above and below if he was lying that she would hang him herself.

He liked her fire. She was more dangerous than people thought. He was certain that gave her the edge in the courtroom.

As he sat in his cell with the silence enveloping him he couldn't help but wonder if he was interested in her or if he was grasping for something to hold on to before death.

He looked down at his hand barely visible now in the moonlight, it still tingled where she had held it, he thought as he dropped his head back on the wall.

He tried not to recall the way she spoke, held herself or smelled but he was certain that if put on trial he could recall every single detail.

He tucked his hair back wishing he had been cleaner than he appeared to be. His smile was a wry one as he pictured himself dressed in his best next to her. A hopeless dream.

* * *

Caroline had attained the last four years of Niklaus' background. It was fairly impressive. She wished she could see some of the places listed but knew it wasn't in the cards for her.

She loosened her bun as she sat in her night gown on the bed in the hotel Kol had insisted she stay at with him. Separate rooms but still not far away from his laughter.

At this point in the night it was either work of endure another sleepless night so she had decided after her shower to look over every inch of the report that had been sent to her from the prison.

Her forehead creased as she reached for her glasses on the edge of her bed putting them on blinking to adjust, she thought she had read he was left for dead, she wasn't wrong.

Something had not sat with her very well and going over the paperwork and what little he had told her during their meeting Caroline couldn't find true cause for him to be sentenced in such a way.

Caroline felt herself fuming at the injustice, there was a chance he was the scapegoat, and flipping to the next page she folded the corner of the paper to bookmark it for later.

In the next section she found her winning ticket, it wasn't much but if she could get the warden to make a deal it might be enough to get Kol's brother free, at the thought she clutched her mother's locket hanging from her neck as she grinned thinking ahead.

* * *

The next morning her pinned curls were at their best as she stepped from the taxi onto the pavement in front of where Niklaus was being held.

She walked with her head high, her eyes lined perfectly, her lips the reddest she could find topping it off with her best foot forward, there was no stopping her.

She almost danced into the warden's office she felt that good as she dropped her files on to his desk and heard the door shut behind her he had the look of fear making her think, good.

The day hadn't even ended and Caroline was right on track, after a long and thorough negotiation she had managed deal, a rather good one she thought, the warden was either a thick man or in need of a solution to his problem.

It wasn't a lot because up to this moment she knew he wouldn't be retrieving his belongings but it would give her client his freedom, he still had to pay a lot of people back, herself included but she didn't doubt he couldn't.

Caroline insisted on seeing him out herself taking it upon herself to walk through the prison once more as she wanted to be the one to grace him with the news just in case something happened on his way from here.

While that was one of the reasons she still thought she'd like to see him when the door rolled open she looked at him seated on the floor light barely coming in.

She smiled from the corner of her mouth as her hands landed on her hips, "Don't look so shocked," she said in greeting as she entered looking around at the little room he had been held in.

His expression was one of confusion she determined by the way his nose and forehead scrunched up at the sight of her. She held out her hand to him to take, symbolism coming up in volumes.

"Come on then," she said as he scooted closer to her his hand coming to hers holding on as she helped him up, "Time to go home." he gave her a tight smile as he was lead out and processed the warden looking on carefully.

* * *

Once they reached outside he turned to her,"Just how did you swing this?" he asked as they strode towards the car Kol had sent for them both. She smiled throwing him a coy look about her as she stepped into the car.

Klaus nodded at the doorman as he followed her inside happy there were many open windows because he was sure he smelled foul compared to most of the city.

He made a mental note to punish Kol for sending her to pick him up when he knew his brother could afford to have gotten one car each and she wouldn't have to suffer through.

He tried not to grimace as she looked out of the window probably trying to escape the smell. Kol would definitely hear from him, he thought, as he felt his nails dig into his palm as the car started.

* * *

Caroline completely unaware of his inner dialogue smiled, "I read you were an adventurer for a short time before you ended up in this city," she said still facing the window as they traveled slowly through the paved streets.

Klaus looked up from his lap looking over at her, "Do you always know more than you let on?" he asked curiously her eyes finding his as she nodded in agreement.

"I like to keep secrets, to have secrets, mostly I just like being the smartest one in the room," she admitted blushing as he nodded unsure why she would blush over something like that but enjoying it nonetheless.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said with a nod before slowly their conversation ended and they spent the rest of the trip in a comfortable silence.

He found he was at ease with Ms. Forbes. She was a woman with class and sophistication, yet she hadn't looked down upon an imprisoned bastard like him.

She had helped him no less, with the help of Kol. It took a severe amount of courage for her to be who she was every day in a time where a woman with a book in their hands was frowned upon.

He thought if he could keep her around longer he might learn a thing or two as he felt the corner of his mouth upturn paying attention to where his mind had wandered.

He had known her for the better part of three days; there was nothing there but a dead man's wish for most of it even now.

The car pulled to a stop the driver turning his head as he saluted them with his hat, a man appeared by his door opening it for him he pulled himself up holding the door for support.

He nodded to him warily as he exited stopping where he stood to wait for his savior, her hand reached for his even as the man who held their door reached for hers."Is this," he gestures with his eyes to their hands before they flick back up to her face.

"Our thing?" he asked as he helped her out of the vehicle ignoring the tingling sensation that had since come alive with a smile that had shocked her but in an appealing kind of way.

* * *

She smiled in return at his teasing leaning in a bit before they walked inside the hotel, "We don't have a thing," she muttered as she walked ahead of him.

She found herself clicking with him rather quickly it was like he lit a match under her it was quite surprising and welcome she realized.

"This is your room," she said when they reached the second floor walking tow rooms down. "My room is next to yours. Kol isn't here. I've just been informed he went out. He's across from us," she said clutching her hands at her front.

"I'm sure he'll make himself known to you as soon as he thinks you won't hit him," she added with a small smile as she took a step closer to her room walking backwards.

"Then he should forget my room number," he quipped making her smile as he opened his room door nodding, "Until dinner, Ms. Forbes," he added before he went inside.

* * *

Klaus swore he spent two hours scrubbing grime from his body until his skin is a bright pink and his bathwater was a faded brown. His skin was tender but he felt rather like himself again as he moved to stand grabbing a towel to dry his face from the edge of the tub.

He exited the dark bathwater, nodding for the servant to start cleaning it. His eyes apologized for the mess as he wraps a towel around his waist.

Earlier he had found a suitcase with his old clothing inside, bringing him memories from years before. He supposed he should thank his brother for the gesture but he knew he wouldn't.

Picking his best wear, he set it aside as he closed the suitcase catching his reelection in the mirror. He hardily recognized the man in front of him.

The scars at his sides, over his chest, scratches from the last few days - he used to wear them like armor. Now feeling at the one down his stomach he'd had most of his life, he frowned.

Klaus shook of the memory of home life as he took in the rest of himself, making sure he hadn't missed an area. He nodded with satisfaction when he saw his nails were clean.

He looked back up, pleased to find his hair has kept its shape for the most part as he ran a comb through the wet strands taking notes of where to cut. The blonde locks went just passing his collar and settled on his shoulders.

His eyes landed on the hair over what little he saw of his jawline and he instinctively reached for the razor when he heard the door shut behind him telling him he was alone once more.

His head turned his head halfway just to make sure because now he's alone thinking about what Caroline might think about a clean shaven face.

* * *

For the better part of the afternoon she reads, Caroline. for her part, reads about the city she's in, the population and the sights to visit knowing she never will.

As she sits on her lounging chair, she combs out the waves of her hair, fluffing it out as she readjusts herself to sit comfortably while no one is watching.

Pursing her lips as she heard the door next to hers open and close, she shifted unconsciously towards the wall closest to his room. "Are you going to ask him?" Kol said, shocking her causing her to jump in surprise.

"Kol! Honestly, I'm not even dressed," she said exasperated with him as she reached for something to cover herself up with though she knew Kol wasn't interested in her that way.

"Oh," he covered his mouth with his hand, his comb over coming over his forehead before he flipped it back as he was mocking her, "What a scandal?!"

She scrunched her nose to show her distaste as she got to her feet and reached for her robe, covering herself up as she tied the rope around her waist.

Kol watched her as he sat on her bed, making himself comfortable as he crossed a leg over the other, "Are you?" he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Caroline let out a hard breath, "No, I'm not going to," she told him, hating that Kol had figured her out by just reading a few of her case files.

Kol shook his finger at her like a disobedient child, "Yes you are," he chastised her as picked up her book blatantly ignoring him.

She pointed back at him as she looked for her slippers, "Not a word, no grinning like that either," she added without looking back at him.

He chuckled as he stood up straightening his suit, "You have to do it old girl, or you'll never leave your desk again," he said encouraging her.

Caroline didn't turn around until she heard him let himself out, "I can't believe I'm falling for this," she sighed at her wits end.

"Fine," she huffed, "I'll ask but it doesn't mean that I wouldn't leave my desk or any other place," she said to herself as she undressed herself.

Moving to her mirror as Caroline slid on her slip pulling it over her head and dragging the pale pink fabric down her body as she reached for her hose.

She dressed quickly in a peasant top and walking pleated skirt before searching out her brown t-strap heels and rolling her hair back swiftly into a low bun.

* * *

He swore he had no idea when the day began to turn to night as he shrugged on his sports coat eager to get the evening started, he was being re-introduced to society or rather strangers.

He tried to place his best foot forward as Klaus reached for the door ten minutes before he was set to meet his brother, making sure his hair was coiffed perfectly and his suit fit him nicely.

It was a bit loose but he knew after a few weeks he would fit right into it like he used too. He grimaced at the memory of the prison food as he exited.

He shut his door turning as he heard footsteps. His reflex was to reach for the gun in his back, "Ah brother," Klaus felt the world testing him as he took his hand off of his weapon.

"Kol," he said, the name leaving bitterness in his mouth as they sized one another up uncertain about what would happen next.

Kol cracked extending his arms, "No hug?" he asked with a small smile as he teased his older brother before Klaus' patience disappeared.

"How about this?" Klaus muttered as he stepped back and swung back his arm his fist connecting with his younger brother's jaw feeling his knuckles pop.

Kol fell to the ground on his side propping on leg up as he rubbed at his cheek, "Lacks form," he spat at Klaus looking at him venomously.

"I'll work on it," Klaus muttered massaging his hand and wrist as he fixed his own suit up. Caroline's door opened to present him with a stunning view.

"Kol, why are you-?" Caroline asked as her heels clicked from how quickly she moved over to the two as if Klaus hadn't already caused a stir Caroline was turning heads.

* * *

"Caroline," the brothers said together, Kol with a whining tone and Klaus in awe of the woman striding towards them.

Ignoring Kol he took a step closer to her with a grin whispering, "You're quite the figure in that dress," he said to her, his eyes traveling the lines of her face and down to her hand which he took and kissed.

Her beauty surprised him at every turn it seemed. He had complimented her before he knew he was speaking, surprised her had words to express how she looked.

"Thank you," she whispered making Klaus feel like he'd had six drinks back in his room when he'd only had two large ones.

Caroline's eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips as he complimented her with a fixed gaze, "You're too kind," she murmured back, feeling heat in her cheeks.

It was unexpected the way he captured her attention when they met, and every moment after he was a paradox that even she, in her line of work, was unaccustomed to.

She was captivated by the places he had been, the languages he knew and the people he might have met there. She knew even after he was gone from her life she would remember him.

Kol eyed them with a piqued consternation. "Is anyone going to help me up?" he asked in a quiet tone, no jokes or teasing just testing to see if they were listening.

Caroline ignored him as Klaus extended his hand stepping over his brother to escort her to the dining hall. She searched the heavens in order to escape his gaze but all she found was the roof looking back.

"You shaved," she observed with a smile as she looked him over as is if collecting data storing it for later something that pulled at the corner of his mouth lifting it.

"I did," he responded with a nod in her direction as he pulled out a chair for her. Caroline eyed him as she sat. "Any further comments?"

"I'll let you know," she insisted as he took a seat next to her his gaze unwavering to the point that Caroline looked as if her body was deciding between a shiver and a scoff.

His mouth upturned when he sensed a combination of the two happen and he turned looking at the rest of the table's guests.

"I'll just sit here then," Kol muttered taking the last seat furthest from the pair, tossing his napkin into his lap as he went on rambling.

After dinner Kol excused himself after spotting one of the maids eyeing him flirtatiously and Klaus knew the pair of them wouldn't see him until way past dawn.

Klaus smiled over at Caroline who had come to the same conclusion by the looks of it. "Would you walk me to my room?" she asked silently leaning into his space.

* * *

_**Until next time! :)) HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_


	2. Suspended Moments

She had no idea as to why she had asked him. Well, she had one but there was no way she would be asking any other questions this evening.

Klaus found her amusing, that much was evident. He hadn't said it in so many words; in fact she wasn't sure he could speak more than a few words at a time.

He held out his hand to her as he made to stand, if only to assist her from her chair. She nodded with a small smile as she accepted his hand with her own.

She was pleasantly surprised when tucked her hand into his arm and escorted her as they bid their good-nights to the rest of the guests in the dining hall.

Her free hand shook as she fought not to look nervous squeezing and releasing her hand at her side where he couldn't see.

It was ridiculous really, she thought. She had spent her whole life reading, studying, proving clouded minds wrong about what women could do.

Yet here she was nervous as the night before she opened her firm. She whispered for guidance but found none as her eyes averted to his profile in the shadows.

She let out a slow breath drawing his attention. "You know Miss Forbes," he said surprising her with his address of her.

"It's Caroline, please," she requested as she interjected. He nodded accepting the change, something that was shifting to something more, much like them.

"Caroline." The way he said her name shouldn't have given her tingles but she couldn't deny it felt like when she opened the first page of a new case.

She was never a fan of the unknown she researched that how she prepared for every scenario but here, nothing was written out - she would have to wait and see how it was played out.

"I was thinking of asking you to sit with me out by the veranda," he confessed to her in a low tone, tilting his head towards her and searching her eyes. "I thought you might like a chat."

Caroline's bare face was magical; her eyebrows rose and fell her pink mouth perfection as it fell open at his suggestion as he admitted he craved her presence.

"You're an incredible woman," he complimented. "I don't doubt that you don't already know that. But before I praise you any further, I wanted to extend to you my thanks."

They reached the end of their walk the sun setting on one side and the moon rising at the other end. He sighed in quite consternation.

"Are you planning on elaborating?" Caroline asked with a half a smile looking up at him, "Words, people, or some people, like to use them."

"I was planning on it," he admitted as she took a seat beside the terrace bench that looked like it might break at any moment.

He decided to spare the bench leaning against the balcony crossing his arms across his front as he looked over at her.

"How can I thank you?" he asked the last few days flashing like a dream in death, like his consciousness had never left and he was living in a dream world with a woman he had barely known.

"Thank me?" she asked, turning in her spot her, leg grazing his leg to cultivate a fire deep within him. He nodded in all seriousness. "You can talk more," she quipped as she stood up moving in front of him then over to his side matching his position against the balcony.

Klaus tried to bite back a grin having heard Kol before through the thin walls of their hotel, "I'll take you anywhere you want to go," he said interjecting over her looking at her fully.

"Paris, Rome, Tokyo," he listed as his hands reached over the top of the terrace caging her in his grasp as she fought not to squirm.

Caroline settled for arching her back and crossing her arms as he settled closer, "Do you tell all of your conquests this?" she said.

Klaus grinned moving in closer enjoying the way the candle lights reflected as the moon came over them and he teased, "No, usually I just smile."

She tilted her head moving closer to his face, "I'm too smart to be seduced by you," she remarked licking her top lip.

His pupils dilated as she answered heat blooming in her belly. "You are, that's why I like you," he replied, their breaths mixing.

If she moved any closer her lips would just touch his. She felt her eyelids drift half close as she smelled the wine coming off him.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered his breath hitting her, making her open her eyes and sensing he was just as lost in this moment as she was.

"I want-" Caroline said softly. "I'm tired," she added changing her mind at the last moment. "I want to go to bed," she told him with a tight smile.

"Right," Klaus said just as softly pulling back to give Caroline her space to which she breathed a sigh of relief clearly in uncharted waters.

"I'll walk you," he murmured with his hands behind his back gesturing with his head to step ahead of him. He waited four steps before he followed after her.

He didn't touch her or try to engage her again. She cursed herself but knew it was the right thing to do, "Thank you," the words slipped from her lips as she found her room.

"My pleasure," he said but his words seemed hollow he took one long stride and he was beside her again. "Goodnight, Caroline," he whispered before kissing her cheek.

She shut her eyes, holding on to her door to keep from swooning or doing anything of the like. "And what was that for?" she asked with a shaky voice.

Klaus gave her a small smile as he took a step towards his room, "Sometimes a kiss on the cheek is better than one on the lips," he informed her.

His expression grew wry as he looked her over opening his door, "It lets you, everyone, know there is affection that it could grow to love if you nurture it," Klaus said as he shut his door.

"I'm going to dream about this aren't I?" she sighed as she shoved through her door dramatically as she began undressing and sorting through her luggage to find another night gown.

Caroline avoided Klaus all the next morning, making a point to only talk to him when it seemed inappropriate to sit in silence.

Kol noticed right away and Klaus seemed to be reveling in her change of behavior towards him. She longed to smack the smug look off of his face.

She struggled with her suitcase and makeup bag. Hearing him chuckle in the distance the sound was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Need my help with anything love?" he asked without moving to approach her knowing she wouldn't like it if he tried.

"Nope," she withheld a growl as she spoke and her book fell on the floor not making it into her purse. She preferred him far away rather than up close with flirtatious glances.

She put down her suitcase to reach for her book, his hand coming over the cover before she could take it from him. His eyebrows rose at the title.

He handed it back to her without a word reaching for her suitcase. "I'll get this," he said reaching for both of her luggage bags.

Kol appeared behind her with his own bag, half hugging her before they heard the last call. "Did you ask him?" he said incredibly loudly considering Klaus was only a few feet away.

Klaus turned his head as she fumed, "No, she didn't," he said winking at her before he began whistling as if he wasn't obviously listening in and interjecting as he liked.

"Shut," she said as she looked at Klaus then turned her head at Kol, "up," she warned them as she marched passed them in the direction of the ramp and her only way home.

Kol grinned in delectation, dancing around her as she went. "Last chance old girl," he warned her as if it was for her own good.

Klaus followed them up the ramp, shoving past other guests to get to his younger brother. "Another word and I'll tear out your liver," he warned him.

Kol gasped looking from his older brother to his oldest friend. "Caroline are you going to let him?" Caroline's eyes narrowed further their faces matching as they looked at him.

"Another word and I will join him," Caroline cautioned him as she placed her hands on her hips. "Leave," she told him as she went to check them in.

Kol huffed stomping towards the bar, wishing he was back on the dock instead of trapped on a boat home with Caroline and Klaus.

She ignored him as the workers took their luggage. "Yes, Forbes and Mikaelson," she said receiving her keys as she moved away from the check in booth.

"Are you really not going to talk to me?" Klaus asked his hand slipping on to her arm tugging her back without causing a scene.

"I hadn't decided yet," she told him truthfully as she faced him, the tightness in his chest releasing as she spoke.

"Ask me," he whispered, the moment turning romantic as they lived in their bubble gazing at one another even surrounded by so many people.

"No," she told him, her features changing as she tried to pull away subtly. "As much as I want to, I can't. I have a life, a job, to get back to," Caroline told him.

"One month," he offered, lessening his hold on her arm making her chose for herself. "Come with me and I'll show you art and beauties such as yourself in cities and sites."

"My work-" she tried grasping for words even as her eyes shimmered with excitement. "I can't just go away with you. It would be-" she began.

"Inappropriate," he finished for her mockingly, letting her go to give her her space as she had in so many words requested.

"Don't mock me," she cried quietly. "It's easy for you; you're a man," she shook as he turned back to look at her almost surprised by her reasoning.

"And you are a woman," he said matching her tone. "You are strong- I daresay stronger than I," he praised looking at her directly. "I couldn't do what you do every day."

"You have a mind that astounds me," he admitted. "You have my blood boiling one instance and the next I'm in need of the bottom of a bottle in order to keep from doing what I'd like to do," he murmured recalling they weren't alone.

She gaped up at him but he continued, "You have a way of sneaking into my mind and crawling into my actions, you're noble and kind. I enjoy you."

She was speechless and stumped as he was raving about her. "You're so strong. You're beautiful," he murmured against her cheek.

She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down the hall hearing him grunt but choosing to ignore it in order to get to the bottom of whatever game he was playing.

Caroline felt him touch her waist. She bit her tongue as she shoved him against the wall. Clearly he let her - he was a soldier there was no need for him to be carted away like this.

He grinned as she moved in close. Her face was guarded and blocking the sun behind her at the end of the boat. "You're full of light," he finished his hands coming over hers on his chest nudging her off. She felt her heart pounding in her ears as she fought to keep her composure. "And since you won't ask me, I will ask you," Klaus finished before she could construct a damn sentence.

He stood up straight dropping another kiss to her cheek before he took the keys from her hand astounding her as he walked away.

She finally got her wits about her before he disappeared again. "Aren't you going to ask me?" she shouted at him making him turn.

"Not right now, I'm not," he said as he waved to her disappearing over the other side of the boat where he was lost in the crowd to her eyes.

"Infuriating man," she muttered in loathing, as she looked around and realizing they no longer had their bags. They had been carted away while she was ignoring him but thankfully had her room key.

Yes, she thought, that is where she will go. She will ignore, sit with her work and her books, hoping to not run into him once on the way back home.

Two days he realized he hadn't heard her laugh or looked into her eyes. Now she was truly avoiding him and Klaus wasn't going to let this stand.

It was impossible that she had found a way to steer clear of him on a boat. He more he thought about it the more annoyed he got.

He shuffled the deck of cards so hard that half of it flew at Kol and the other half into the water. Kol was wise in his silence but even that was irritating him.

He let out an exasperated breath. Caroline was amiable and earnest, but spoke her mind. She demanded attention just by walking into a room.

She was a joy bubbling with personality and glimmers of a woman that was beyond something superficial.

She had a way of consuming him with questions and big ideas; something he never wanted or craved with any other.

Caroline, for the life of her, couldn't figure out why Klaus hadn't come to see her yet. It consumed her with questions, suggestions and ideas. Mostly about the gun he carried with him.

She took another drink despite the looks she was getting. She held her gaze with one woman until she looked away.

Caroline supposed it wasn't fair; her note had been discreet and he may not even have gotten it, but it still burned her a lot harder than the whiskey.

She grew entirely frustrated after the first day of not seeing him. She threw one of her books out of the window. It took a lot of willpower to not dive in after it.

After that she crawled back into her bed and reviewed his case. Adventurer, traveler, soldier, possibly a privateer. He owned three different properties.

She shut her eyes and pictured how lovely it would be to be whisked away, even if it was by a man she barely knew or had spent any time with.

Her mind went to the night he was released, their walk from dinner out to the balcony. She snorted unattractively, annoyed at the butterflies in her stomach.

She looked around before she let herself back into her room, the last of the ocean breeze hitting her cheek before she entered.

"Caroline," Klaus' voice submerged her room as she opened her eyes leaning against her closed door. He grinned, having surprised her.

"This fell out of Kol's pocket," he began, his hand going into his suit jacket taking out a piece of book paper that was tucked away in his pocket.

"It's dated two days ago," he said looking it over, "in your print." He stood up without drawing an eye to her. "It seems I'm late," he remarked as he tucked it back into his jacket pocket.

"Yes," she hissed without meaning to. "What are you doing in my room?" she asked with a hand over her chest, hiding the bottle she was drinking behind her back as she moved along the wall.

He eyed her looking vaguely amused by her antics, "What are you hiding?" he asked in the same tone mocking her lightly relishing her shaky stance.

He watched her, enjoying catching her off guard. "You first," she replied with a raise of her eyebrow, albeit childishly but rightfully so. Klaus conceded with a bow to his head striding closer to her.

"I came because I was curious about you," he answered, drawing bigger questions into her head as he reached around her taking the bottle from her hands.

"Hmm," he sighed softly, inhaling the lingering scent of alcohol in between her parted lips. "My favorite," he whispered though she was unclear if he meant her lips or the bottle as his eyes flickered to both.

"I came for your confession," he said it simply as if that was the only thing he needed to say and she would understand. He felt like a soldier again - interrogating, needing answers only she could give.

"Confession? About what? I haven't done anything," she said honestly. Their almost kiss popped into her mind and she shrugged it away as she tried to move past him.

Klaus raised a finger in warning, shaking it back and forth, "Yes, you have. Maybe without meaning to but you have nonetheless," he answered her.

"You can't do this to me, Klaus," she told him, trying to shrug his suggestions off. "You can't just come into my room and confront me about something you've made up in your mind."

"I made it up, did I?" he asked looking disappointed. "Do you really think so lowly of me?" he said stepping back and sucking in his bottom lip to keep from saying something he might regret. "There's a whole world out there waiting for you, Caroline." He made sure she was looking at him as he said it, "Great cities. Art, music, genuine beauty," he whispered touching her cheek.

He gestured to her with his bottle as he spoke backing further away in the direction of the door. "And you can have all of it," he finished as she took a step closer crossing her arms.

"Is this a new way of flirting because it-?" she started to say trying to sound unimpressed with his rather theatrical antics before he interjected again.

"All you have to do is ask," he told her taking a sip of her bottle before giving it back to her. She took it before it could fall to the ground.

"I thought you might," she told him, making him raised a questioning eyebrow. "Ask," she clarified taking a swig of her bottle without wiping off the rim.

Once more they were breathing in each other's air. It was hard for her brain to function. It felt as if he was making the air thin and she had to do something to get it back.

With a hard swallow, she took a short step out of their bubble and let out a slow breath. She fought to keep her wits once more; he drove her insane.

Klaus for his part was just as lost in their space as she was. His lips parted, even as he was forming something to say; unclear as to how to approach her without scaring her.

He licked his bottom lip, bidding his time until he felt her calming down as he moved a fraction of an inch closer. He saw her eyes widen. "Don't be afraid," Klaus whispered.

"I'm not," she tried to tell him, wringing her fingers until they were bone white. "I'm just, thinking," she informed him, disconcerted.

His hand reached out to hers before he registered it, rubbing them softly. They were cold and he didn't like that. "You think too much," he murmured before blowing on her hands to warm her.

"Is that a criticism?" she snapped taking her hands away from him as she turned her back on him. He would laugh if it wouldn't get him into deeper hot water with her.

Instead, he touched her arm. Caroline turned her face to look at him. "No, it's praise. You already know you want to, so just do it. Ask me anything, I'll give you anything you want."

"I-" she began, hope dawning in his chest. She turned, her confidence in him picking up where they left off days ago.

"Yes," he encouraged her with a smile, making her smile in turn. She lifted her hands, brushing her curls back away from her eyes to give him a lovely view of all of her.

If Caroline noticed she didn't mention it, opting instead to say what seemed to be the first thing on her mind, as usual. "I don't even know what to call you," she said.

She looked as if her comment was painfully embarrassing. He decided to make her smile at his expense, as he loved to see the lines of her mouth turn up. "Call me 'yours' to do with whatever you want."

His tone was light but flirtatious. He could tell she caught it by the way she looked at him. "Anything," she answered softly and he grew extraordinarily warm.

"Yes," he supplied gruffly, fixing his collar, not seeing as she moved closer. She took his tie and loosened it for him as he watched, frozen, because she had touched him.

When her fingers touched his collarbone accidentally, her knees almost turned to clay. Working quickly and efficiently, she finished and looked up at him.

"There," she whispered, taking a step back as she ran a hand over the side of her face. "When the boat docks I want you to take me here," she said and before he could grab on to her, the boat lurched.

In the next moment, she was meeting the floor ungracefully as her hands came out to break her fall. She felt a hand come around her middle.

Klaus had fallen along with her but using his reflexes he was able to catch her and break her landing. She fell on his chest with an unattractive grunt.

"Thanks," she offered shortly as she rushed, crawling past him. She heard him get up behind her as she grabbed a map from one of her oldest books.

She flipped it open and turned to find Klaus nearby. "I know you have a home here and I want to go with you," she explained excitedly as she looked back up at him feeling his stare.

Klaus smiled as he reached for the map, moving next to her on his knees. His eyes went from her face to the map in front of them. "It's an exquisite place to forget about the world," he commented.

Caroline grinned confidently, thanking her lucky stars. "I'd like that very much," she responded sitting down on the backs of her calves, finally resting.

Klaus nodded once. "Then it's settled," he said vaguely and with that, he left her room in a blaze, leaving her wondering just what on earth she had gotten herself into. Again.

Hope you enjoyed! :))


	3. Late Night Confessions

Klaus raked his fingers through his hair as he strode down the short pathway asking for a certain kind of nerve to handle his brother.

His knowing glances had become too much and while the lot of them would be docking soon he didn't want his brother to catch wind of his growing relationship with Caroline.

Relationship, he rolled his eyes at the word thinking how utterly abysmal he felt at the thought. All his life he was made to believe feeling was a weakness.

He found his way back into his bedroom withholding the urge to slam the door by rubbing his hands together as he considered his next move further.

He felt at his chin the small hairs there tickling his fingertips he considered a shaving but declined as he searched around for something to do.

Kol hadn't brought a thing for him to do but play cards he groaned as he threw himself on his bed staring up at the browning watermarks of the ceiling.

He tried to drown out the feelings growing in the organ by the left side of his chest still the idea seemed to tire him out more than anything.

He had a strong hankering for a cup of tea with just a bit of liquor, his mind flickered to his encounter with her earlier and how delightful she smelled.

The lingering scent of what she had been drinking and her usual scent made his body vibrate, he licked his bottom lip before he sucked it into his mouth imaging how lovely it would be to taste hers.

He took a long breath cooling himself off reminding himself he didn't want to fall in love, lusting after Caroline was one thing, but love he couldn't allow.

His fingers rubbed his lips nervously to keep from frowning the light was escaping from his room as the sun began to set creating a calming effect.

It reminded him of his cell, though he felt far from caged physically, he felt so emotionally almost as if tied to her without ever meaning to be.

* * *

"Klaus," her voice suddenly filled the stark air making him think he might have imagined it still his reflexes got the better of him.

Klaus automatically rose from the bed reaching for his weapon behind his back before he hid it from view seeing it was truly her and she was alone.

"I didn't mean to scare you," she told him nervously almost echoing his earlier words as she noticed him slide his gun back into his back holster and fix his jacket.

He noticed she had since then changed out of her usual attire and into a more comfortable looking dress and sweater.

"You didn't," he retorted looking her over making sure she truly was unharmed, "Are you alright," he asked as he moved closer to the door where she was.

"I –no I felt I should explain my note before I find Kol and give him 54 paper cuts," she told him with a small smile trying to lighten the mood.

I'd love to see that," Klaus commented with a smirk as he stopped before her relaxing in her presence his hands at his sides calmly.

"Ha I thought you might," she said before she moved around him moving closer to the mirror where she looked to him from standing behind her their reflections were more clear.

* * *

"About the note," Klaus moved closer as she spoke but didn't touch her she swallowed a lump in her throat before continuing, "The minute I thought I might not talk to you, I didn't like it."

"I don't need you to smile like that," she warned mildly as her fingers ran over his razor, "So stop because I'm not trying to boost your ego I'm simply trying to explain how I felt."

His eyes traveled to her hands the way her fingers trailed over the blade and he was unclear if should be nervous or if he was overreacting.

In the end Caroline turned around her hands crossed over her chest, "It's an odd sort of feeling that's left me disconcerted." She scratched her ear before she continued moving to his suitcase.

"I feel comfortable around you as strange as it might sound," Caroline said as she avoided his eyes feeling them over her person as she ran a hand over his clothes.

"I thought that if I was ever going to get up the courage to ask you something," she sighed, "it would be while I was caged in a corner but it turned out I was more willful than ever."

Klaus chuckled at her admission making her roll her eyes as she turned to face him, "You still haven't admitted it though," he replied suddenly closer.

She scoffed her hand coming up to shove his shoulder lightly surprising them both at the easiness of the physicality that had grown between them in one day.

"I confess," she began as she took her hand back, "Whatever this is; you didn't make it up. It is not one-sided," she finished dryly.

"I suppose if you're confessing I should too," he said letting her pass him as he moved back to his bed felling himself smile for no reason as he turned back to her.

"That would be nice," she commented her cheeks flushing as she stood in the middle of his room watching him sit down his legs spreading forward his elbows on his thighs.

* * *

She came to find that his pose was familiar the way he let his head fall into his hands as his eyes looked into her own.

She felt it again, the zinging in the air the longer they stayed like that staring at one another the energy of the room filling them both.

She shut her eyes focusing on his scent filling her up as she heard him take a breath in and out not opening her lids until at last he spoke.

"Will you look at me as I speak," he asked boldly his hand reaching out for her to take asking her to move closer to him.

With a timid lift of her lips she relocated in front of him her hand taking his, "Thank you, Caroline," he murmured as he tugged softly nudging her to sit next to him.

* * *

She sat though he still held her hand in his loosely as if giving her the option of letting go completely she felt him sigh in relief when she didn't let him go.

She felt her heart pounding as a thought came to the forefront of her mind, that when Klaus listened to her it was the most attractively dangerous thing she could think of.

Her lips parted almost as if breathing might come easier as she felt a gauntlet landing over her chest at the way his fingers fit next to hers.

"I like this," he commented looking at their hands his thumb rubbing the side of her hand, "I've never had this." He informed her with a hard swallow before he met her eyes.

She blinked once, twice and he spoke again, "I spoke of having a good place to be lost in, my home, I've craved that place since before I knew what or where it was."

"But I have yet to match the feeling I have when I'm there, that is until I met you." Klaus said vaguely aware it sounded like a line. "I'm easily lost around you."

"I've sought you out many times in a handful of days," he whispered as if finally acknowledging it himself. "I've never had an experience like this."

"Superficial tendencies yes, lust is easy, desire and satisfaction I've had," Klaus didn't like her face falling the way it did as he spoke, "But what this is I've never navigated it."

"Neither have I," she admitted to him quietly, "It's not easy to find a person who is willing to understand a lot about me and what I do."

"I personally apologize for the world around us," he said with a light nudge making her smile, "And yet if I were truly honest I'd have to admit that I rather like you alone."

Caroline's features turned, "No competitors," he smirked as she leaned back and scoffed he smiled before he turned serious once more. "Don't start," he said as he saw her mouth open to argue.

"Let me finish," he wished out loud, "I had no idea you could help me. I was sentenced to death -My General came to me in the prison to make sure I would be."

"He paid a lot of money Caroline," Klaus emphasized, "And because of you I'm here." Caroline was terribly invested in what he had to say as he observed the way her eyes had dilated.

"He thought his secrets might die with me," with his free hand he pointed to his head right in front of where his mind sat before he gave her tight smile to keep from frowning.

"But alas," his hand came up to cup her face trying to hide his fear for her, for them both, "I wonder how long it will take for him to get word of this."

He felt the need to spew everything he felt the inner turmoil growing before he pushed it down Klaus looked at her shaking his head in warning.

"I hope you're prepared for the trouble I'm about to send your way Love." Klaus he took his hand from her grasp, "Still until then I plan to get lost with you in my favorite city," he admitted as he pulled back.

* * *

Caroline in that moment felt that she could spit fire at him if that was an option there were so many versions of him it was utterly dizzying.

"Insufferable man," she muttered surprising him as she fought the urge to maim him Klaus looked stunned almost as if she had shoved him and oh how she ached to.

"Even to this moment you're not being honest about everything," she growled angrily, "And don't even think it was easy getting you out of that hole you found yourself in."

"I still want to know why you were even there and why Kol was the only one who knew," she continued as she stood up suddenly angry.

Klaus looked dismayed as he sat watching her pace his room, "Because Kol was the one that landed me there," he murmured quietly stopping her in the middle of her rant.

"You irrevocably damaged man," she shouted as she came at him shoving him, "Kol, our Kol?" she asked her hands on his shoulders.

He nodded his hands coming over hers again trying to calm her, "Yes," she nodded in understanding finally digesting it.

"I presume you won't tell me anymore today," she asked slightly out of breath Klaus shook his head confirming that he would say no more.

"Fine," she said a look of surprise spreading over him, "For today," she warned, "One day I will come for answers and you will give them to me."

"Trust me Caroline, the less you know the better," he said as he tried to make her understand but she shook her head.

"I'm possibly in danger too, I won't not know," she told him firmly her hands shaking under his the longer they looked at each other.

"Knowledge is power," he smirked remembering her words when they met she smiled nodding, "Smartest person in the room but I can't tell you."

"Why? You're nothing I haven't already faced," she said, "I'll get Kol to tell me," she threatened.

"He has already been warned and will not breathe another breath if anything falls from his mouth about what has happened," Klaus informed her darkly.

She pulled her hands from under his anger simmering once more as she stormed to his door. "If trouble comes I'll be waiting." She forewarned before she disappeared from his sight.

Klaus laughed tiredly if not exuberantly as he threw his body back landing on the starchy sheets of his rental quietly chuckling to himself as he repeated her words.

He loved the flush of her cheeks, longed to hold her hand and wrap his arms around her frame until he lost consciousness. "Ah, Caroline, what are you doing to me?" he whispered to the walls of his room.

He half hoped they would respond to his question but he rolled his eyes as the peeling wallpaper stared back at him in silence.

* * *

Caroline felt power in her calves as she raced back to her room in her hurry almost knocking over Kol who had been waiting by her door.

"Damn him to hell," she muttered to herself thinking of Klaus as she straightened herself up looking at Kol who was smirking just like his brother just was.

She felt just a twinge of a need to smack him for his brother's antics, "Hello old girl," Kol greeted sardonically his eyes narrowing as he wondered just where she had come from.

Actually she felt the urge even stronger to find a way to make him tell her everything she scolded herself because even though she had a healthy dose of fear she was still going with Klaus.

"Men," she muttered even though she knew she was just as hard headed as the men she was currently cursing all she knew was that she needed to think.

Moving past Kol Caroline took her keys from her pocket blatantly ignoring Kol before she noticed her door was open. "Did you jimmy my door open?"

She turned swiftly on Kol with venom in her eyes as she gestured to her door, "Why did you do this," she asked hissing at her oldest friend.

"I was worried when you didn't answer," he alleged placing his hands on her shoulders, "You're alone on a boat about to dock in a different country. Alone." He pronounced dramatically.

"Ugh, I can take care of myself," she whined as she put her keys back in her pocket, "What is it with all these men trying to save me all at once," she cried as she shut the door on his face uselessly.

She turned when she heard him enter, "Did you two have a nice chat," he asked placing one of his hands in his pocket the other behind his neck seeming nervous.

"We did," she informed him shortly not wanting to talk about it with his brother the whole reason she had met Niklaus Mikaelson in the first place.

"Kol if you don't mind I'm very tired and I'd like to go to bed," she said just as shortly pulling her bed sheets back as she slipped off her shoes before moving to the door to lead him out faster.

"Fine," he conceded, "Did he ask, "He inquired as he stepped back three times and he was once more in the hall she answered him with a curt nod before she shut the door on him.

* * *

Caroline growled confused as she scrunched the note up in her hand cursing the man in her head a thousand times.

She woke up to a note taped to her door from Klaus, it took her about two seconds before she had decided she was going to meet him.

Quickly dressing herself she let her curls run astray as she placed her white shoes on she was ready to tell him to take his frowns and warnings and his arrogant smirks and stick them someplace dark.

A big part of her wanted to stay far away from him until she could process the night before properly but an even bigger part was still drawn to what he could offer her.

She was about to give up when she heard footsteps behind her, instinctively she knew, "Someone clearly skipped her geography classes in law school," he quipped making her squeeze her eyes shut.

She turned reminding herself to breath as she first caught sight of him in his linen pants and spots coat the white shirt underneath unbuttoned to expose his collar.

"There are no geography classes in law school," she said acidly fighting to ignore the butterflies she felt at the sight of his bare neck, "Unless you're discussing law variations and different city limits."

It was decorated with a few necklaces she had not seen before now, "Not that you would know." She quipped calming herself.

Klaus, for his part raised his hands up in mock surrender, "Oi, someone woke up on the wrong side of the boat this morning," he commented as he stopped feet pointed at her own.

Caroline scoffed crossing her arms defensively at his closeness tossing her hair as she shot back, "I had a rather aggravating night."

Klaus' look softened at the mention and without a warning his finger caressed her chin before he pulled it back, "Was it the rain," he asked quietly.

"Yes," she told him knowing they both had lied, the ground below them was as dry as ever, the two seeping further into silence as he searched within himself to find something to say.

He cleared his throat distracting them both, "I see you got my note with no trouble," he said with a nod to her hand paper and book in hand.

"Yes," she nodded softly her curls framing her face even as she blew them back, "I was just unclear as to exactly where you meant and you weren't in your room for me to ask."

Klaus laughed as the wind got the best of her hair making her pout softly before he lifted his hand tucking it back behind her ear, "I had an early morning with Kol," he told her grimly.

She smiled her head unconsciously moving into his hand, "He seems to have invited himself on our little adventure," he remarked with a tilt of his head while informing her of their changing plans.

"What have I done to deserve this," she said to herself as she turned her head avoiding his eyes as she instead looked at the waved splashing against the edge wishing she could float away.

* * *

Vexation grew in her chest at the swirl of emotions she felt brewing she once thought it was insane to have so many feelings at once. She felt she might die from them all.

Klaus watched her emotions flick across her face as he watched her his eyes averted to her even though like her he face the sea.

He sought to distract her from what he was similarly feeling hoping to bring her back to him and so he brought his hand to the ledge and spoke.

"Do you fancy yourself a bit of a detective Caroline," he asked his question surprising her as she looked back at him wondering if he was serious.

She saw he was and replied, "I like to think it's a big part of what I do," he silently asked her for her book taking it when she offered it up to him.

She tried to set her turmoil aside her nose scrunching as she watched him look it over his fingers running over the cover just as hers had run over his blade the day before.

"It's spine is pretty worn for a book that's just been published," he commented noting the year inside as he shut it handing it back to her.

She saw that he noticed she tried not to touch him in the process of taking it back, "It's quickly becoming one of my favorite reads." Caroline admitted to him.

Klaus smiled, "Could I borrow it," he asked boldly, "If you can part with it," he added as she smiled and how loved the sight of that one action.

Caroline nodded, "I could," she replied handing it back to him along with his note right under the cover watching his hand reach for it once more.

"Thank you," he said gratefully as he read the title, "Sherlock Holmes," he smiled at the book his eyes flickering to her.

"Now about my note," he began, "I'd like to go over our plans for this evening," he said gesturing for her to take a seat on the sin chairs provided for them.

"Tonight when we dock," she queried as she followed his lead taking a seat in the chair next to him with a table dividing them.

It was then she noticed that his hands were not empty when he first met her here, her eyes flew to his hands as she did not recognize the leather bound book her held that looked more like a folder.

"This one is mine," he said recognizing her look as he lifted his book up waving it at her before he placed it back on his lap under the book she had just given him.

"What is it," she inquired leaning in closer instinctively Klaus grinned surprising her, making her stomach drop, her heart jump up into her throat - Whatever the expression was.

"Exercising your deduction skills are you," he quipped avoiding her question as he opened the cover of her book and crossed his leg.

"Why are you reading, you wanted to discuss our plans," she said albeit a little gruffly as she sat back in her chair smiling kindly at the passerby's.

Klaus' eyebrow rose at her annoyance his eyes not leaving the first page as he said, "I can do both," his brow falling as he read intrigued more by her than the page.

"Fine," she said trying not to sound as sullen as he had made her feel, "How long is it going to take from the docks to get to your home?"

"Depends Love," he replied shortly as he flipped the page over she noted , "It should take a bit to get some form or transportation, you understand," he said looking at her then swiftly back at his page.

"Of course, especially since we dock at night," she said in agreement her mind wandering to what Klaus might have planned and just how Kol could wreck all of it.

"So I was thinking after we board the first train available in town we should all settle in for the night," he said watching her features change, question after question shooting off in her eyes.

"I'll need a bank to settle my debts and our train tickets, surely you don't think Kol will take care of our bill now that I am here?" he asked with a gentle smile.

Caroline shook her head in understanding, "Kol would live off of me if I let him," she conceded with a laugh as he smiled another easy moment between them.

"I'll also need to send a wire to my home to tell the grounds keeper I'll be arriving soon." Klaus said smugly making her roll her eyes happy with their easiness.

"Afterwards," he said tilting his head as if picturing it, "You'll take five long strides to the front stairs before climbing ten steps up and properly seeing my front door."

Caroline smiled as he described it creating images in her mind, "I already know which room you should stay in."

He gestured with his hands animatedly, "It's only a suggestion of course, you can have any room you like except for mine unless you want to share." He said with a wink.

She grimaced at him shoving him lightly as his suggestion, "I don't share," she told him as she sat back waiting on his reply.

Klaus didn't even bat an eyelid, "Exclusive," he said moving his head closer to hers, "I think I could do that," he said before he went back to his book.

Caroline gaped at him sitting in a seething silence ignoring him as she looked at the water hoping for a calming effect.

* * *

After just a few seconds she gave up about to take her book back and leave when she looked over at him and realized he had been reading her book upside down.

"You insufferable ass," she blurted loud enough for the people sitting next to them to hear making her blush and Klaus laugh.

"Guilty," he said as he shut the book and uncrossed his leg shifting in his chair, "Ever notice how are plans to talk always seem to go astray," he asked as he reached for her hand.

Begrudgingly she gave him her hand and let him help her up from her chair, "I do," she commented as she rose noticing the look he was giving the people whom had overheard her explicit wording.

"Nosy kind of blokes we have here, don't we," he asked her while still looking at them melting away her hostility as the others huffed and looked away.

His hand leaves hers as he takes the books and places them against his chest once more making her curious about the second one.

He grins his eyes looking like he might cut her a break as she looks up at him drawing his attention to her mouth as her tongue twisted from one side to the other in her mouth.

* * *

His eyes might have widened a fraction but it was gone before she could truly gauge it, "It's filled with my sketches." Klaus said letting her in.

"I asked you to join me so we could talk and I could possibly do some rough backgrounds," he told her quietly as they strolled.

"Would you, maybe, like to show me someday," she asked shyly as the both smiled and she detected small patches of red on his cheeks indicating a blush.

Klaus didn't answer even as they grew closer to her room she reached for her door leaning against it as she asked, "Would you sketch me someday?"

Klaus gave her a crooked smile as he leaned into her, "I already have," he murmured as he once again kissed her cheek suavely.

Their eyes were fixed with a look of intensity as she swallowed before her own narrowed slightly as if to focus on a particular object. He saw hers linger lower down passed his cheeks before he realized.

Lips, he thought his body raging excitedly as he fought to keep calm, she was staring at his lips before he could act on the need to brush his over hers she turned her head.

She gave him a faint smile as he heard her door open behind him, "I should pack up," she said nervously, "No need to wait until the very last minute."

"Right," he sighed as she shifted back into her room languidly somehow not knowing the effect she had on him and the spell she had him under.

* * *

Ideas?


	4. Emotions Express

Kol exits his room in a hurry bumping into Caroline and her bags in the process, "Sorry I've just made a bit of a mess in the back there and I can't have anyone catching wind of it."

"Kol stop and help me with my bags or I promise you I'll scream so loudly people will think you had bad intentions," she hissed under her breath as she began picking up all her toiletries that had fallen out of her bag.

Kol's eyebrows shot up into his hairline as he put down his bag and knelt down next to her working at double speed. "Thank you," she muttered one he had gotten everything back inside.

Kol smirked as he watched her lift her purse back up and swing it over her shoulder, "Does this little mood of yours have to do with my brother?" he chanced ducking as he spoke.

"Kol," she said in a hard tone smiling through her teeth as the captain waved at them, the pair of them waved back with happy grins before resuming their conversation.

"Just asking," he said under his breath lifting her bags up to hold carrying on with his word to help her with her bags.

"If you're just asking," Caroline replied moving, "Maybe I'll ask how exactly your brother was landed in prison in the first place," she told him conversationally.

Kol's face dropped, "You know," he asked quietly, Caroline swore she never heard that sad tone from him before this moment.

She coughed back the sentiment of Kol actually feeling guilt and went on, "I know nothing and that's not a position I enjoy being in especially when-"

"You're in love with me," Kol interjected his face changing back into the man she knew, needing to entertain as they moved closer to the line of guests leaving the boat.

"Kol," Caroline elbowed her friend playfully and he returned the action causing her to laugh as they continued to play.

"Alright fine," Kol said giving in after a final move by Caroline, "It would never work between us anyway," he said with a wave of his hand.

Caroline blushed looking away, "Shut up," she said bumping him with her hip making him lose his balance.

Kol caught himself on the railing gesturing with his head, "I've got you're bags old girl, easy," he said in polite warning.

* * *

Klaus walked by at the right moment having spotted the two he had been searching out for the last half hour before finding them already in line.

"It seems I've already been replaced as your bellhop," he said stepping beside Caroline with a tilt of his head as she smiled up at him.

"You were too late Nik," Kol interrupted their look, "Caroline and I have declared our love," he shouted flamboyantly into the crowd.

"Kol," she said loudly embarrassed as Kol span her around and some of the guest cheered them on from beside the threesome.

Klaus laughed as Caroline stopped facing him, "Oh really," he said leaning into her, "And here I thought Caroline and I were going to run away together." He said even louder than Kol.

Caroline could have drowned him over his antics, "Shut it Nik," she warned without meaning to say his true name she only caught it after she registered the shock on his face.

"Oh Nik," Kol teased in a sing-song voice, "What a development," he said fanning himself as the crown now looked confused and Caroline felt herself turning as red as a beet.

"I'm leaving," Caroline said embarrassed as she tried to move passed the line even with Klaus and Kol holding onto her hands to keep her from leaving the line.

* * *

An hour after the sun was to set they were settled quite nicely into a train car just for them, Caroline with a separate room for proprieties sake.

Klaus had found out early on that the train they would be boarding had a way to get in contact with the grounds keeper of his home.

With much to do Klaus left Caroline and Kol to their own devices, Kol grew tired of Caroline beating him at cards and ran off to play with someone else.

She sat leaning against the window of the common room they shared surrounded by the elegance of the time, she swore she was a voyager in a past life.

The blonde sighed hearing the door behind her open and shutting bringing her out of her thoughts, she shut her eyes listening to his feet step by step.

She smiled as she inhaled his scent that had grown so familiar these last few days as he sat on the other end of the blue velvet sofa.

Caroline opened her eyes seeing him looking disheveled but in a good mood if his face gave anything away, she leaned forward as he was. "What," she asked softly.

Klaus grinned his smile becoming infectious because Caroline found her smiling just as brightly as he was, "So, it's Nik then," he began sobering her mood.

She shoved herself back crossing her leg her foot touching his leg as she looked outside again trying to ignore him.

Ignore the way his eyes drilled into her, traced her, the way his body was so close and he felt so warm and how irritating his smirk was. "I don't want to talk about it Klaus." Caroline muttered.

"Oh but I do," Klaus said lifting both of her legs onto his lap in a surprising move before he removed one of her shoes and began to massage her foot.

"No," she said adamantly as she tried to break free, Klaus held on to her legs and Caroline only paused when she felt her skirt ridding upwards from her movements.

"Relax," he offered gently as his fingers rubbed softly over her heel and the ball of her foot making Caroline's head fall back.

"I don't know how to," she admitted between a heavy breath making him chuckle because he believed her, "I'll show you how." He whispered though she caught flickers of a double meaning.

"Doubtful," she murmured pushing down the feelings growing inside of her as she felt him switch from one foot to the other making her blissful.

She reached beside her grabbing a pillow to wrap around her front almost as if it was a protective barrier making him smirk in delight, "Can I at least offer you a drink," he asked looking down.

Caroline shivered turning away her eyes set on the window before looking back at him, "I'd rather die of thirst but thanks," she quipped freeing herself from him.

She stood up to leave taking her shoes with her but Klaus' hand shot out taking hers as the conductors announcements' finished, "Would you save a dance for my this evening?"

Caroline paused turning her head sideways to look at him from the corner of her eye, "I'll think about it," she answered him giving away nothing.

* * *

Caroline fumbled through her bags trying to find it, she knew it was there she had seen it in her room before but no she just, "Bingo," she exclaimed.

She almost danced at the sight if it until she noticed a stain, "No," she muttered almost to herself as one of the maids came in after she finished her duties and turned down their beds.

"Are you in need of anything else Miss," she asked kindly her face changing at the sight of what Caroline was holding.

"It's hopeless isn't it," Caroline asked bleakly as she looked over searching for her name tag when she found none she lifted her chin, "Your name, I'm sorry."

"It is Gwen, And I'm afraid you right," she nodded solemnly as if it was her own dress before she brightened an idea forming.

"If you'll indulge me," she began, I'll be just a moment," she smiled comforting the blonde as she turned to leave, "Just a moment." She repeated before she disappeared.

* * *

Caroline fell on to her bed slumping her shoulders as she held onto the peony pink dress that was now mysteriously ruined.

What could she possibly wear, she thought wringing her fingers due to stress, and hopefully Gwen could help her but how.

With I sigh she gave in and tossed the dress onto a chair in the corner forgotten as she grabbed her bag again searching for something suitable.

How was she to know she would be in need of elegant attire on a train, what kind of train was this anyway, she rambled in her mind as she tossed her clothing about finding nothing.

She heard a gentle clearing of a throat behind her and she turned seeing Gwen behind her, she smiled at her asking her to come in.

"I hope I'm not overstepping but one of the ladies I waited on earlier threw out many evening dresses," she said in explanation as she pulled a bag from behind her.

"She wanted them to be donated before she left," she informed her, "The tags were still on and I figured it would be a bit of a charity if you would." She said as she revealed the red beaded gown.

"If you would wear this," Gwen said smiling nobly as Caroline gasped surprised at her luck, it was too good to be true.

"I couldn't possibly," she began, "I have no right to the dress," she stammered, "It's so lovely," she tried to back away but Gwen held it out to her.

"But you must," Gwen said, "If I hold onto it any longer someone might think I took it from one of the guests," she insisted giving it to Caroline who took it graciously.

"I'm sure you'll be the belle of the night," she assured her though Caroline only half-listened holding on to the heavy material as Gwen made her exit.

Caroline looked from the dress to the vanity on her side disbelievingly, there was no possible way she could pull off this look, she thought to herself with a deep sigh.

* * *

Klaus circled the bar once more finding his brother more than amicable in a displeasing way going on about how he and Caroline used to get on in university.

He wondered idly if she might show up, if she had meant it when she said she might dance with him, the moment she did he felt he forgot every dance he ever learned.

At these thoughts he grew increasingly worried, "Caroline," he repeated after Kol though he wasn't listening and Kol wasn't paying attention to the lack of attention he was receiving.

She appeared as if from the clouds in a red dress that made his blood boil. He gathered his wits as she hadn't seen them yet, her face relaxed though he sensed as usual she was nervous but excited.

Kol almost chocked on his drink when Klaus patted him on the back and said, "Goodnight brother," as he locked eyes with his target.

Caroline beamed when she saw him though she had no idea what to expect but after seeing her Mikaelson's she breathed a sigh of relief.

As he moved closer she almost laughed she was so giddy the path to her was paved and set by the look of determination in his eyes there was no yielding.

"Caroline," Klaus breathed his eyes devouring the sight of her unable to look away whilst she couldn't look directly at him.

He was like the sun to her this night, her eyes only catching him out of the corner of her eyes making her shiver like the summer wind.

He smiled so wide she could see his teeth reminding him of a wolf about to devour, "You can stop looking at me like that now," she said nervously as he span her once.

His chuckle was his only reply and she felt it vibrate over the skin of her hand which he still held pressing it to his mouth placing a kiss as he spoke, "One dance," he reminded her.

She pouted though she wile smiling as he teased her, "I won't bite," Klaus said as she rolled her eyes in an effort to keep the flutters away.

"There's no music," she told him though as soon as she did a beat started to pick up and Klaus tilted his head towards the band.

"You made it right on time for the first song, Love," he responded as she looked past him her lips pursed together biting back a smile.

Her head tilted the other way synching with his body as they moved closer together, "I love this song," she sighed into his sports coat.

"You seem like the type," he murmured beside her ear, his hand leading hers from his shoulder over to his chest where he held it in place seeming to others like lovers.

Her hand at the back of his neck gripped his collar as she felt it within herself, she wasn't falling for this man, she already was in the middle of it.

She had no clue when it began or what moment planted the seed but here she was on a train with a stranger that held her heart.

* * *

Klaus inhaled the scent of lavender he felt it had a dizzying effect over his senses unlike anything else over the years he had built up immunity to a lot of concoctions.

Things like chemicals, feelings, drugs, alcohol, but Caroline as a whole had a compelling influence on him especially as she looked up at him with half-hooded eyes.

She was a striking beauty in any light tonight, in this moment it was different, he was different as was she with her lips slightly apart and tempting.

Her head fell into the hollow of his chest grazing him with her warmth frequently as she tilted slightly to one side while they swayed, exposing her neck to him more.

"You're lovely in this shade of light," he complimented his hand on her back rubbing her soothingly as they danced the song changing though they didn't mind.

Caroline smiled up at him, "You haven't been paying attention Klaus," she said fairly tongue-in-cheek, "I look lovely in every shade of light."

Klaus felt himself gape his mouth falling open before he promptly shut it, "Consider me your most devoted observer," he murmured sweetly over her ear.

* * *

Caroline scoffed brushing him off as she pulled away, "That was two songs," she told him as she let him go spotting Kol and rushing to him.

Klaus followed her lead a moment after rather reluctantly seeming to think he had lost her for a moment he strode across the room over to his brother not willing to be separate from them both.

It seemed Kol had already hit as much alcohol as his body could take in fifteen minutes when he got there,he spent the rest of the night observing over them.

Two ours later his younger brother was far from gone and Klaus knew he would have to get someone to tuck him into bed if he wanted a moment alone with Caroline again.

"Nik, why is your name Nik," Kol blubbered from inside his glass gesturing for the bartender to fill it again, the man looked over at Klaus to see if it was okay and shook his head gesturing with his eyes for the bartender tog give him water.

Klaus turned back to his brother and rolled his eyes at how gone he was slurping at the water in his glass and laughing.

He was still on his name which granted he could understand the curiosity but still, "Did you pick it," he asked as he dropped his glass on the bar upside down and thankfully empty.

"I did not Kol though I did pick yours," Klaus commented with a smirk as he surveyed his younger brother's excitement over the idea as another song ended and Caroline joined them once more.

"You never told me that," Kol said as he held on to Caroline for support his position blocking any further man from asking her to dance.

* * *

Klaus swore she danced with every man in this room, he even swore out loud for them to hear him. He threatened them to dare and touch her in a way she did not like.

It was strange, he felt protective of her, not possessive, he looked at Caroline as a person, a person was not an object to be sold or bartered.

If she wanted him she would come to him but until then he swore only to protect her should danger come and should she need his assistance in some way.

He would love to appease her in anything she desired, he thought as she fought her laughter the more Kol chatted with her.

He felt that hard thump in his chest, the one his mother whispered to him about, love buried in his ribcage wanting to be seen, heard.

He felt that for her just as his mother had for his true father, his love was a different kind of forbidden however. Caroline was worthy of something more than him.

She caught him staring her eyes fluttering to his as a blush spread over her with a warm heat deep in her stomach. "Cat got your tongue," she asked and only then did he realize Kol was gone.

Klaus smiled looking from her to around the room spotting his brother being carted off, "You've had too much," he said looking at the clock, "It's made you bold."

"I don't know what you mean," she yawned stretching her arms as she did the hem of her dress rising higher as she did. "I'm sure you've downed more than I."

Klaus shook his head correcting her, "On the contrary Love," he said moving closer, "I've only had two and you've had three." he counted as he touched her wine glass.

Caroline looked confused before she shook her head at him, "I've had one glass." she insisted waving her glass at him confident that she had the same glass.

He shook his finger at her, "You may have had one glass but it was refilled twice since you walked in." he said taking it from her grasp and placing it on a table beside them.

"I…," she began losing her train if thought the closer he leaned into her space, she found herself accepting the nearness of him.

His face was inches from hers floating above her making her sigh as she felt herself relax, "Not to worry," he told her, "My intentions are noble."

She scoffed her hand landing on his chest gently gripping him though he doubted she meant to or was even aware of it, "Noble my eye," she whispered.

Klaus' hand cupped her cheek, "Which one," he replied looking from one to the other, "They're both so lovely."

Caroline fought for her sobriety her mind grasping at reasons why she shouldn't be falling for him, "Don't be nice to me while you're lying to me," she sighed.

Klaus frowned stepping back, "Debatable," he said and she arched her eyebrow in challenge, "I think omitting would be a better word."

She pursed her lips leaning closer, "To me," she said looking deeply into his eyes, "It's the same thing," she said as she turned to walk away.

* * *

Klaus couldn't let her go after that, he knew a party would be a great way to find out the truth which Caroline would like to learn.

He knew it from the moment she walked in with that red sparkling dress he'd sent her way that she wanted to distract him it was why he had stayed near his brother all night.

It was why he barely had anything this evening. Klaus had been keeping tabs on their conversations making sure Kol was careful not to let anything slip as he drank.

In this moment he wasn't going to let her leave without airing out his reservations about her himself, "Can you honestly say you haven't lied to me once?" he asked stopping her.

Caroline paused but she didn't look back, "No," she answered him honestly as he walked around to face her, "Because I omitted to tell you I prefer the scruff on your face."

Klaus smiled without meaning to their conversation taking another turn even as she strutted away from him, "I'm going to bed," she called over her shoulder.

She had no idea where she was gaining her confidence from but Caroline felt herself enjoying it as she heard him trailing after her like a moth to a flame.

Klaus appeared at her side, "I'll walk you," he said though his eyes clued her in that he was following her lead, asking whether or not he should.

"Do," was her only reply as he tucked her hand into his side walking her like he had their first night outside to the veranda.

* * *

Falling into what was a comfortable silence they accompanied each other through the line of trains back into their private shared one at the end.

Caroline nodded as Klaus lead her to her door opening it for her as she removed her shoes tossing them inside her room.

She had all but turned around when his hand caught her at her wrist tugging her back to look at him, his look was soft and warm the way he always looked at her when he thought she wasn't aware.

His eyes hit her harder than ever like a cooling lava that began to cover over her skin and ingrain itself into her core unlike anything she had ever experienced.

"Pleasant dreams Caroline," he murmured kissing her cheek right above her lips so his mouth brushed hers slightly before he pulled away.

It was then that she dared herself needing to feel what it was like if only just once, she could blame it on the wine in the morning if she wanted.

"Niklaus," she called making him turn around expecting her to tear him a new one for his brazenness when she surprised him by pressing her lips to his.

He let her kiss him doing little but encourage her as she wrapped her arms around his neck a soft moan of pleasure leaving him as she applied a slight pressure.

He kissed her back tenderly her lips parting in a breathy sigh that made him want for more though he vowed he would be tender with her.

It was her first true kiss, she thought dizzily as she gripped at the curly at the nape of his neck feeling the cool heat of her body grow as he pushed them closer together.

He felt his lungs hurt in need of air, he cursed to himself wishing he didn't have to pull away softly he pulled back placing small kisses over her lips.

"And what was that for," he asked swallowing hoping to get rid of the hoarseness of his throat when she leaned back off of the tips of her toes setting herself back down on the floor.

"I was curious," she replied truthfully her nimble hands letting go of his jacket and sliding down to his hands on her waist, "Good night Nik," she offered.

"We'll see about that after this," he commented as he pressed his forehead to hers with a sigh wishing he could kiss her again especially when she licked her lips like that.

She smiled ruefully as his hands moved with hers off of her waist and he moved back giving her the space she needed to step into the darkness of her room alone.

Caroline moved behind the door their eyes never disconnecting as she did it was as if their eyes were confessing what their hearts already knew to be true that night.

* * *

_**I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! :))**_


	5. The Way Home

Caroline set aside her breakfast plate as she heard him, "Good morning," Kol said graciously smiling his arms extended in greeting.

Caroline groaned at the loudness as she rested her head on her palm, "I swear it's like you didn't drink a drop last night," she complained as he sat next to her.

Kol laughed taking a piece of uneaten bacon from her plate breaking it in half, "What can I say," he begins as he chews on one half offering her the other, "I'm gifted."

Caroline throws down the bacon the smell upsetting her stomach, "Oh shut it," she tells him with a smile brimmed her lips.

She turned on him with suspicious eyes, "You drank an entire reservoir of liquor last night how can you possibly feel so good?" she asked.

Kol cut the act dropping his head on the table as he mumbled, "I don't, I'm exhausted," he confessed to his friend rolling his head to the side to look at her.

* * *

Caroline's attitude perked up a bit, "That's what I thought," she said as she sat up grabbing a biscuit from a plate filled with them in the middle of the table.

Kol watched her split it in half and devour it, "Where's Nik then," he asked conversationally leaning his head on his arm his attention on her.

The blonde shrugged tossing back her feelings as she grabbed for another making herself busy as she spoke, "I haven't seen him this morning."

Kol sat up looking at his watch, "It's close to midday and you haven't seen him," he queried as he took the other half of her biscuit ignoring her look.

"Well in all fairness I hadn't seen you either," she responded hoping that would be the end of it as she bit off another piece of the bread.

"Should we send out a search party," he asked grabbing a croissant for himself, "Or are you avoiding him," he finished as he started in on the bread.

Caroline's eyes shot to his wondering if he knew anything, "I'm not avoiding you brother," she told him with narrowed eyes and an affirmative nod.

Kol's smirk was back in full action, "Oh, is he avoiding you?" he said as he spread butter over the warm bread watching it melt.

"I don't -Is he?" Caroline said speculating both to herself and Kol before she lifted her shoulders her elbows on the end of the table in an unladylike manner.

She shook her head at her friend, "I wouldn't have a clue as to why," she said in the end taking the bread he had offered her.

* * *

It was then that he caught it, her avoidance on the matter, the disappearance of his brother made her uneasy, "Heavens above you can't lie and you're a lawyer," he said.

Caroline looked down at his words, "Something happened and you're going to tell me," he told her, "You won't be able to help yourself." He wriggled his eyebrows at her.

Caroline met his challenge, "I'll tell you if you tell me what you're hiding," Kol seemed to contemplate it his features turning as he became intrigued.

"No," Klaus said walking onto the room stopping their conversation completely with his mere presence his eyes going from Kol's to Caroline's as she lifted her head.

Caroline smiled and looked away Klaus grinned but said nothing, Kol gawked putting two and two together he was about to say something.

"Silence," Klaus warned with a look that had Kol swallowing instead of speaking again as he sat down across from them both opening the paper.

* * *

Caroline took a deep breath her fingers trailing over the gate keeping her from falling out of the train as she turned around leaning against it, "You found me," she muttered.

Klaus stared at her from the doorway blocking her from even thinking of leaving, "I did," he said his hands sliding behind his back, "You look lovely," he complimented.

"Thank you," she replied fixing her sweater as she crossed her arms, "Please stop looking at me like that," she requested him, "It's unnerving," she told him as she watched him step closer.

Klaus ran his hand over his mouth trying to subdue the grin he felt growing when she said that, "How am I looking at you," he asked though he knew.

Caroline wanted to laugh but she also didn't need to encourage his behavior further so she went for a safer route, "Like you were last night," she said in a hushed tone.

Klaus stood stalk still as she pointed at his chest her finger poking him, "Stop it," he lifted a hand to hers feeling her skin cold.

"I'm simply gazing at beauty while smiling," he told her with a small smile his face tilted and his eyes looking up at her, "I'll stop smiling if it unnerves you," he quipped.

He watched her fidget for a moment longer before he said, "But I won't stop looking at you," as he let her hand go.

* * *

Caroline groaned crossing her arms over her chest, "You're impossible," she reprimanded him impishly as she turned on her side.

Klaus followed her whispering in her ear, "You're irresistible," he sighed his nose brushing her hair as he leaned back.

Caroline turned back to him not liking how close he was, "This isn't a game," she told him almost angry her body brushing his as she moved.

"I'm not playing any game," he said truthfully, trapping her in between his arms against the rails of the train as the tracks appeared and disappeared below them.

Caroline gasped as her chest brushed up against his unused to the feeling before she her rational side caught up to the present situation.

"And what's to happen when I leave," she asked pointing her chin up her head tilted back as she stood up on the tips of her toes, "When I go back to work and we end this."

"I follow you," he said easily, "Or I keep you here with me," he said as his hands locked around her waist, "I'll visit," he murmured over her lips.

Caroline felt his words fanning over her, his breath warm making her shiver, "You'll write and maybe one day I'll find you on my doorstep." Klaus finished.

She scoffed, "You do that now but you haven't seen my doorstep," he smiled as he teased, "It can be quite tempting when it sets its mind to it."

Caroline smiled, "And you," she said with a swing of her head, "You have you mind set on me," she believed and he confirmed with a nod of his head.

"Yes," he said as he felt her hands begin to run up his chest griping his collar and he whispered, "Last night, was that your first kiss," he asked.

"I'd say yes but I'd be omitting moments I would prefer to leave buried," she said in a breathy whisper feeling his grip tighten in response.

"And last night," he queried, "Would you like to bury that too," he said leaving it up to her because he desperately needed to taste her lips in this moment.

"No," she sighed into his mouth as her lips pressed his Klaus smiled into her mouth as he nibbled on her parted lower lip making her cry out at the wondrous sensation.

* * *

His mouth left hers as he kissed her cheeks, her closed eyelids and forehead, he sighed her name against the side of her face as his hands rose on her back.

He buried his head in her neck holding her as she held him his hot breath making her cold against the night wind his scruff tickling her making her grip him tighter.

She felt his lips pressing hot open mouthed kisses to her skin making her burn up, his tongue tracing invisible lines making her wanton.

"Nik," she sighed his name completely lost feeling him pull back she frowned as he pulled himself back cooling her off as he did.

"I'm sorry," he murmured concerned he had gone too far when she called his name like that he smiled when he saw her pout.

"I said you're name, Nik," she whined, "Not stop," she scowled as he laughed his hands holding her face as he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips hoping to soothe her.

"As much as I would like to overwhelm your senses and create an earthquake at your feet," he gloated making her blush, "Kol's expecting us for an early dinner."

"I'm not overwhelmed, I'm barely whelmed, I'm just fine, okay," she chuntered him as she shoved out of his embrace at his bragging.

* * *

"Klaus," she grunted as she placed the last of her things on top of the trolley they had arranged for their bags so Caroline wouldn't struggle this time around.

"Yes Love," he called as he walked out of his room almost as if waiting for the opportune moment to step out of it beaming from ear to ear.

"Caroline," she corrected him with a smile trying to break his habit of calling her these pet names, especially ones he used on other people when he was trying to get his way.

"Sweetheart," he crooned as she narrowed her eyes her finger asking him to come closer and as he did she made it look as if she was about to kiss him.

Instead she laughed as he began to pucker his lips, "Would you mind," she asked as she placed her coat in his hands to help her put it on before they left.

Klaus pouted though not for long as she turned around in front of him, "Not at all," he said as he helped her pull the brown coat on.

"Thank you," she sighed against him as his hands gripped her his lightly before he let go both of them hearing Kol coming closer.

* * *

"Caroline a word," Kol said as he entered Klaus already across the room by then she turned around looking at him as she nodded.

"Kol a moment," she said pointing a finger at him to wait as she went back into her room to grab her bag as Klaus left delivering their bags to the service crew where they would be disembarking on.

By the time she had come back out of her now vacant room Kol seemed as if he'd tensed even further than before she left the room.

Kol walked towards her then span around drink in his hand almost spilling as he turned back almost running into her, " He's got moon eyes over you," he said surprising her with his wording.

Caroline did her best to brush off his remark though he looked at her with plain disbelief, "He does not Kol, I'm fun to him."

Kol scoffed, "You don't believe that. And I know my brother." He reasoned with her as he gripped his drink gripping her arms. "He's never been like this."

His intensity alarmed her, "He does and if I know you, I know you've got love dust in your eyes," he said as his eyes penetrated hers.

"I have no such thing," she shouted stomping on his foot in order to get him to stop if he wasn't going to tell her everything, if he just planned on scaring her.

She shoved him back, "The only thing I have in my eyes right now is eyeliner and even that is none of your damn business Kol." She told him firmly.

Kol looked up from his foot, "Its dangerous Caroline," he counseled her a last time as he walked to the door Klaus had just exited, "Pretending to know us could end badly."

Caroline blew out a breath as he left leaving her alone in the train car Kol was right, their feelings were growing but was he right about the danger too, she thought.

She shook the thread of fear away, Klaus wouldn't let anything happen and if something were to happen they would figure it out together, the three of them.

* * *

"Are we there yet," Kol moaned from the back of the car where he had been sitting for the past four hours on his side after handsomely paying off the former owner.

It served him right thinking Caroline would be back there, the blonde almost laughed at the memory of Kol's face as Klaus decided he wanted Caroline in the front.

"Kol," Klaus replied, "You've been there loads of times," he said waving his brother off as he looked at Caroline as if to say 'little brothers', "I'm surprised you've forgotten your way."

"Nik I'm tired and half-drunk," Kol complained making Caroline snort considering how sober he seemed on the train, "You really think I bother to know where this place is?" he asked.

"Go back to bed," Klaus shouted at his younger brother from the driver's seat looking behind him into the back where his brother was already asleep.

* * *

Caroline turned giving him a small nudge to make sure he was truly asleep before she turned back to look at Klaus, "You coddle him too much," she commented.

Klaus almost pulled over at the assumption, "I have never been accused of such a thing," he said in an offended tone as he looked over at her oddly.

Caroline beamed as he turned back to look at the road as she hugged herself, "You love him," she went on and this time Klaus almost ran the car off the road.

She giggled as he pulled into a slow stop before looking at her as he moved in his chair, "He's my brother," he said pointing his hand from her to Kol, "Obviously I have to like him,' He reasoned.

Caroline shook her head her eyebrows arching as she smiled, "No," she countered, "You can love him but like is something else."

Klaus watched her as she leaned her arm on the door frame of the car getting comfortable as he got back on the main road. "Stop detecting me," he told her.

"No," she responded keeping her eyes ahead he felt he had never seen anything more beautiful than Caroline in this moment under the veil of night.

"Why," he said gruffly as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes trying to focus on the road instead of the curve of her lips as she smiled.

"Because," Caroline's eyes flickered to his before he went back to looking at the road, "I find I like knowing what makes you tick," she admitted, "What drives you."

Klaus scoffed with a tilt of his head as he ran a hand into his hair to keep from getting frustrated as he said, "You like knowing how to manipulate me."

* * *

Now Caroline was offended, "No," she said turning in her chair to look at him, "I want to understand you," she said passionately.

"You're always so busy pushing people away," she reasoned gesturing with her hands as if she could show him how in thin air, "It's utterly fascinating knowing your back story but not the man."

Klaus turned with a deadpan on his face, "My back story," he muttered going along with whatever was going on in that brilliant mind of hers.

Caroline took that as a cranky cue for her to continue, "Well your file," she said seeing his brows rise, "I have it here," she said reaching into her bag to scour for it.

She pulled the binder from her bag and placed it on his lap, "You can have that," she said with a wave of her hand, "I have it run on everyone I take a case on."

Klaus looked from his lap to her, "It looks extensive," he said as he took a dirt road that was little more than unpaved Caroline thought.

"Klaus You weren't kidding when you said remote," she said sitting up her legs coming under her lap so she could lean over the dashboard.

Klaus smiled at her as he moved the green binder aside to get a better view of her, "I wasn't kidding," he said with a smile and a shake of his head.

* * *

He watched her for a moment longer unworried about other cars now as this was his personal road. He looked down at the binder as she sat back down, "What's in there," he asked of the binder.

Caroline swallowed as she opened the cover to give him an overview, "Military history, dirty jobs, kills, missions, something about a moonstone," she said as she quirked her eyebrow at him.

Klaus smiled zipping his lips in silence with his fingers making her smile. "I'd say about five years are missing here," she commented taking his silence as a 'no comment'.

"Then there's how you grew up," she said carefully as she flipped over an inch of papers, "The tabloids, and such." She said finding her favorite one.

"You're quite the devious one," she remarked as she showed him a few paper clippings some with his picture but pointing at the one where he'd crashed his stepfather's favorite car.

He turned his head his eyebrows knitting, "And that doesn't concern you?" he asked with genuine concern as he sped up hoping to get some frustration out.

She knew all of this about him and he barely knew a sliver about her, from their talks but she had never truly revealed things like that binder held of him.

Caroline shrugged, "Why should it?" she asked as she shut the binder and placed it on the floor like it was nothing.

He was stunned trying to collect his thoughts as she hummed along to a song he recognized as one of the ones they danced to, the one she said was her favorite.

"Because in your words I'm an impossible man who's done inexplicable things and cares only for you," he reiterated as he drove gesturing to her not noticing how fast he was going.

That silenced her for a moment which gave him a moments gratification and pause before she got up on her knees in her seat and came closer to him.

"I'm not scared of you Niklaus." She whispered his mouth opening to reply as Caroline kissed his cheek before she sat back down making him lose all common sense.

Klaus was now at a loss for the blonde sitting beside him, he was truly a goner swimming in the abyss of feelings in his heart as he felt the burning flame for her grow.

He wanted to take her hand and run, run to the ends of the earth and show her every bit of it, to show her the end of the Nile or the Northern Lights.

Anything she wished, anything he could offer her and more, he'd said it to her before and he meant it there was no way Klaus could let her go now.

* * *

After another hour Klaus spotted Caroline unsuccessfully trying to stay awake, her eyes wide as she could get them in an effort to stay up.

He smiled to himself as his hand left the wheel going around her at first testing whether or not she would let him.

When she looked at him and smiled her wrapped it around her waist pulling her closer to him before he whispered, "Rest," and pressed a kiss to her temple as her head fell into the crook of his side.

He heard her yawn as she tried to say she wasn't tired making him laugh quietly at how adorable she sounded glad Kol was asleep and missing this.

"But Kol said something," she moaned softly with another yawn, Klaus shushed her before looking back at his younger brother.

He frowned as he felt her fall asleep knowing his next conversation would have to wait and that this time Kol will not forget to keep his mouth shut.

He shook his head before he once more looked at the lonely road vowing to protect Caroline from what he knew would come eventually.

He thought about earlier when Caroline had spoken of the information she had on him, it was intimidating to think she could use it against him and instead she just accept it as a part of him.

He wished he could figure out a way to open his heart up to her, to explain what he'd done because know he knew she would understand.

He also knew there was a chance he could lose her, that he could simply be one of the things she wanted to bury after this was over.

He tried to avoid those thoughts however and for the time being it was easy he thought as he looked down at her form resting on top of him.

His lips upturned at the feeling of her against him now, trusting him, it spoke volumes about how their friendship, their relationship had grown.

* * *

"Kol, Caroline," Klaus said shouting at his brother and in a hushed tone to the blonde wrapped around him, "The sun is rising, you'll miss it."

Klaus smiled as she awoke beyond pleased he was the first thing she saw when she opened her dazziling blue eyes.

"I'm hungry," Kol whined probably to ruin the moment but Caroline ignored him as she rose up in her seat and looked out of her window.

She wanted to be angry with him but if she was angry with Kol who would she have to talk to when Klaus made her mad she thought.

He was trying to protect her, he went about it wrong but his heart was in the right place Caroline knew eventually she would have to talk to Kol.

She was almost glad she hadn't told Klaus of what he had said before she fell asleep she had to take care of this herself and she would but for now she wanted to enjoy herself.

"Shush," she warned Kol as she stuck her face and hands in the glass like a child, "It is incredibly beautiful." Caroline sighed as she looked back to Klaus for a second.

* * *

"We're almost there," Klaus told her with pride in his voice as she stretched in the passenger seat, "Then you can stretch your legs." He said eyeing her lean body avidly.

"I can't wait," she exclaimed not seeing him staring as she covered her mouth as she grabbed for her bag searching inside of it for mints to pass around for the time being.

Kol hit Klaus catching the way he was looking at his friend and threw his brother a glare warning him, daring him to do that again in his presence as if he was her big brother and Klaus was a danger to her.

Klaus swerved in revenge tossing them all to the right Kol hitting his head on the roof as Caroline gasped catching herself on the door.

Both of them looked at Klaus evilly though for different reasons as he tried to shake it off with a yawn, "Must be getting tired," he supplied as he kept looking forward.

* * *

Kol shook his head at him as he moved back into his spot in the middle of the back leaning down as he found it looking back at them.

"Look ahead old girl," her friend said as he gladly took the mint she had for him, "It's right there," Kol said moving up to point between the twosome toward the home Klaus was about to open to them.

Caroline's eyes took in every detail she could catch as they moved closer, every shade of white and just how exquisite it looked against the rising sun above her.

Nothing she had ever seen could come close to what she was witnessing. She was in absolute awe of the land and the stained glass windows that screamed opulence.

It was excessively abundant in beauty creating otherworldly feelings inside and it was as if she was coming home.

Klaus was right she thought as she looked down reaching for his hand without looking she knew he smiled as he felt her take his hand their fingers tangling with one another.

Kol leaned on the back of her chair in silence as Klaus drove and she looked on in peace already knowing it would be hard to leave willingly.

* * *

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Thank you for all my guest reviews I wish I could message you like I do the others and thank you personally so I'll do it here! thank you!**_


	6. Magic In The Water

New update with special thanks to The Lovely Vero, who was at the heart of my ambition to finish this chapter.

* * *

Caroline got out of the car shutting it behind her as she wrapped her jacket around her again smiling widely as she did. "You were right about the front door," she commented as he turned to look at her.

Klaus grinned coming back towards her after greeting his staff and coming back down the stairs, "I usually am," he said with a tilt of his head.

Caroline lifted her head up to look at his eyes, a habit she could no longer quit, "Do you always have a reply for everything," she asked as she felt his hand move to her hip.

"Don't you," he asked making her smile as he moved his head beside hers to speak with his brother behind her, "Kol would you get our bags and take them inside," he asked.

Klaus then rubbed his head against hers once lowering his tone as he moved back holding her gaze, "I want to show Caroline something." He said.

Kol waved him off carting his own bags with the help of Klaus' staff which made their appearance just on time, "My hands are full," Kol said entering the house without a second thought.

Caroline wondered if his staff was truly happy that he was back, most of them seemed nice but she hadn't quite gotten acquainted with them yet.

Somewhere deep down she hoped to get on with most of them at least, hoping her stay would be a happy one.

Klaus hands at her waist brought her back from her thoughts as he spoke, "Penny for your thoughts," he said softly wondering where she had drifted to.

"I was wondering when you started these public displays of affection," she asked her hands on her hips wiping his hands off of her frame.

She turned back to the car walking a few steps before she felt him close in on her once more, "Started with a kiss I believe," he answered as she reached for the car door.

Klaus walked around her blocking the door, "Would you like me to stop," he asked his head lowering to the ground like a wounded puppy.

"I would like my bag," she requested as she moved around him her body brushing his as she reached in and grabbed her brown purse.

"Nik," she said shutting her eyes as she confessed something leaning against the car, "You know those buried moments?" she asked seeing him nod.

His face turned serious matching her own as they leaned against the car their hands entwined, "I don't want to count those moments because they were forced on me, by people I didn't want around."

Klaus' features turned murderous, "I thought I would enjoy them kissing me and I didn't so I gave up altogether. I shut myself off to uh, intimacy." Caroline tried to explain.

"This," her eyes pointed to their hands, "I've never done this and enjoyed it, I do now though," she admitted with a sad smile. "I don't know how to make sense of how I feel."

Klaus turned leaning on his side his free hand cupping her face his thumb brushing away the tear that fell from her face.

"I know you're used to touches, caresses and kisses, and" she tried but Klaus shook his head his finger going to her lips in a silencing motion.

"Shush, Sweetheart," he cooed, "What I feel right now is beyond words," he murmured against her cheek nuzzling the side of her face his arms wrapped around her front.

Caroline let out a small chuckle, "You took the words right out of my mouth," she said feeling him smile into her neck.

"I did say I had my lust-fueled nights, I'll admit that," he began pulling back to look at her again, "But I did also say I have no way of knowing how to navigate what I feel for you."

"You could put me in any other situation and I'll find a way to survive," he mumbled as he shook his head, "But this, you, I don't know if," he shook his head as she kissed his lips silencing him.

"I don't know if I can walk away either," she admitted to him as he pecked her lips she smiled against his mouth.

"I can't stop loving how you hold me either," she confessed to him with burning cheeks, "It feels like a dream." Klaus looked surprised for a moment before his face revealed his through pleasure.

"Would you like to join me by the water later?" he asked pointing her around to the back of the colossal property he owned.

Caroline pretended to think about it for a moment, "I would," she said her hand coming to his face before running in his hair holding him as she drowned in his sight.

"Can you swim," he asked with concern his eyes narrowing with speculation as her fingers danced into his curls in a delicious way.

"Possibly," she teased her hand disappearing as she was turning in his grasp so her back was against his chest comfortably.

"So yes or no," he asked unsure but also not liking that she was no longer looking at him directly so it would be harder to see if she was lying.

"So you'll see," Caroline said with a laugh trying to hide her nervousness as she turned back to look at him fixing his waistcoat.

He smiled taking her hand as she spoke, "For now I need to freshen up," she reminded him with a turn of her hip walking towards the door, "And you need to show me.."

Klaus interjected following after her as he always did, "Your room," he kissed the tip of her nose before he made it to the door opening it for her as they were now alone.

"If you please," he requested in a gentlemanly manner bowing as she entered he held out his hand for her as he shut the door behind them, "Follow me."

Caroline had never seen so many beautiful colors all at once she breathed in the breathtaking view as soon as she entered taking her eyes off of Klaus.

Immediately her eyes were drawn to the large windows overlooking the immersion of reddish-orange sunlight behind the trees seems to kissing the calmness sky.

She gravitated towards them immersed in the wetness of grass due to dew is evaporating gradually it was a stark difference to the dessert they had just passed through to get here.

The yards of grass reminded her of the sea especially when she heard the soothing breeze tickles the flowers as bee buzz around as if to greet the flowers.

She almost felt the need to call out a good morning to the sky as she felt Klaus catch up to her, when she stole a glance at him she swore she saw pride written in his features.

"This way," he whispered as if he knew speaking louder would break the spell his home had over her she followed him carefully up the perfectly tiled steps of his stairs.

He led her to the end of a hallway that was furthest to the stairs passing along the way one of his libraries and three other rooms in the process.

Another flight of stairs later and she saw it before he ever had to say a word, "What do you think," he asked as he led her the rest of the way.

Caroline looked from the room to him and back again, the sunrise over the desert this morning were not to be trifled with she thought.

The colors in the morning sky were magnificent the reds and the oranges and the yellows so bright mixed in with the grey and the dark blue of the little bit of night sky that was left.

Caroline felt as if she could die merrily as she looked over the new morning sky a beautiful blue coming up too it was a sight to behold.

"Would you like me to send up some tea?" he asked as he stood by the door noting her bags were already inside by her bed.

Caroline nodded, "That would be lovely, thank you," she said as she walked back to him standing on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." She said again but this time for a different reason.

"Whatever the lady wishes," he said in parting with a smile as he moved back to give her the space she needed to refresh herself.

* * *

Caroline met Klaus by the water after a long nap and bath refreshed but surprised to find him looking almost calm as she strode towards him.

"It's easy to forget your troubles here," Klaus murmured as he sat up fawning over her form as he went, "I forgot how easy." Caroline frowned at his frown.

Taking the opportunity to broach the subject as she sat next to him, "When you're ready you can confide in me," she offered her hand coming over his.

"It's not safe for you to know Caroline," he said as his hand held her fingers, "I know you want the world to believe you can look after yourself," he murmured his free hand cupping her cheek.

Her eyes searched his, "But these people," he tried Caroline offered him a small smile leaning closer to him seeing how conflicted he was.

"Are after you," she finished his sentence quietly as she kissed the corner of his mouth, "And I want to protect you as much as you want to hide me away." Caroline reasoned.

"It's not that easy," he replied wanting to kiss her again his eyes saying as much as they dilated watching her lips move as she spoke.

Caroline smiled thinking of a solution, "So teach me," she said her hand on his shoulder, "Teach me how to be like you -to fight."

Klaus shook his head sobering himself, "I don't think you know what you're asking of me," he said with a crooked smile just picturing it.

"I think I do," she replied licking her bottom lip, "And I think you'll enjoy it," she entreated pushing her body up the sun chair to get even closer to him.

"I know I will Love," he admitted to her feeling their immediate area grow warmer which was not at all surprising by the season.

"Then let's do it," she said as if it was decided making Klaus shake his head as she tried to get up his hand wrapped around her waist pulling her back down.

"No," he said a whisper away from her lips as he felt at the fabric of her dress realizing it wasn't a dress at all but a cover for her wet suit.

"You can trust me," Caroline reasoned as she squirmed beside him, "I'll do the best I can," she told him as he groaned not clear why he was so nervous all of a sudden.

Klaus took a deep breath, "You're not going to give up very easily are you," he asked she shook her head at him in response.

Klaus grinned thinking of a place, "I think I know the perfect place but it might be a little rough for a delicate one like you." He remarked making her pout.

"Shush," she said as she finally gave in to herself and him kissing him as she felt him undoing her cover up though she hardily cared when he'd figured it out.

His hands were searching over the fabric making her whine into his mouth he smiled against her lips appeased for the moment as he pulled back.

"I wonder if I'm doing this wrong," she exhaled as his eyes turned to curiosity, "Every time you kiss me," she blushed, "I do what I just did. You pull away."

"What you just did," he teased his hands tangling in her hair, "You're doing nothing wrong," he comforted when he saw her frown.

"Yes I have," she said looking away from him, "It's just like on the train." She tried to shove away from him but his grip was like steel.

"I also cried out your name," she reminded him not that he need it as his head fit itself into her neck, "Which fit perfectly into my moan."

Klaus smiled when she worded the action, "As you kissed my neck which you then pulled away from." Caroline recalled as she felt him sit up again.

"What are you a stenographer or a lawyer," he asked hoping to lighten the situation wishing he could tell her it wasn't what she was doing so much as what her actions did to him.

"I'm smart and I'm clever," she shot back as she finished undoing her cover letting it slide down her arms to reveal her suit.

Klaus' eyes surveyed her body hungrily in the soft blue fabric of her one-piece, "Which you'd think would be the same," he said his throat dry at the sight.

"But it's not," she replied as she felt his grip loosen distracted by her wiles she assumed not that she had ever thought she had wiles in the first place.

Still she used the opportunity to free herself from his grip and run into the water before he could catch up with her.

She saw it on his face the moment he realized what had transpired his eyes searching for her in the water as he stood up.

She went further into the water until she was waist deep walking backwards as the calm waves surrounded her.

* * *

Klaus felt himself grow overwhelmed at the sight in every part of his body it was clear to him then Caroline did not understand the full extent of how he wanted her.

He wanted to consume her, thrill her, console her, love her, he would never run out of things he would aim to please her with.

He could no longer hide, not behind his walls Caroline had made sure of that he also knew that sooner or later she would consume him if she hadn't already.

She had latched onto his heart, combined with his soul, and made him crave every part of her he could see and every piece he longed to.

His feet touched the water a wave coming up to his ankles as he strutted into the water after hell bent on wrapping his arms around her and latching his mouth to hers.

She must have recognized his intent because she looked as if she was about to scurry away when he caught up with her.

She threw out a nervous laughter as his arms wrapped around her. "I bet you thought that was clever," he murmured, "Distracting a man like that."

"Your report did say you always had more balls than brains," she poked as she tried to break free water splashing around them.

He ignored her dig at him his fingers running up the back of her neck, "You're going to wet your hair," he said oddly seeing as she didn't have a cap like most women would to maintain their style.

"I don't care," she exclaimed which somehow made his smile grow broader Caroline's brow furrowed before she realized he was tossing them both in the water.

She felt herself fully submerge as she fought him shoving him back as she paddled in a different direction flipping her hair back.

She wanted to shout at him as he caught her leg and pulled her back, "Not funny," she called behind her as she floated next to him.

His arms around her waist held her to him firmly as he planted his lips on hers intent on kissing her senseless she melted into him responding to him.

He heard her moan deep in her throat as she wrapped her legs around his front the water making it easier to hold her as he continued to run his lips over hers.

He smiled into her mouth as he let her lead their kiss, how fast or how slow she wanted it to be, Klaus wanted her to make him groan.

Wanted her to feel what he felt before he pulled back each time, Klaus needed her to crave him the way he would forever crave her.

Caroline felt the coil in the pit of her stomach warming her belly the longer she held on to him his lips over hers slow and languid to the point of frustration.

She shuddered at the smallest of touches high for this feeling only he could create, he was right about making the earth shake.

The warm heat of his body thrilled her even as she felt the cold air hit her back the waves playing with every part of her just like he was.

She accidentally nipped at his lip eliciting a favorable groan making her squeeze her eyes closed as she did it again this time more deliberately.

He pushed her closer to him in a soft rubbing that gyrated on her already over-sensitized body making her cry out.

She held on to his hair making sure he wouldn't go anywhere after she did that not that he did which made her smile on the inside.

She was certain at least two hours had passed by the time she had finished with him her lips numb as if she had been drinking.

They played for a long time in the water Klaus even taught her how to pass air from one person to the next under water which she wouldn't be sharing with anyone else.

* * *

They swam around for at least another hour before Kol joined them eager to start off the summer Olympics of 1924.

He had one of the man-servants come out to judge who had one as they raced a few rounds the light now starting to fade into the sea behind them.

Klaus offered her a hand as they finally left the water which she took straight after knowing glances from the people around them made her smile.

She didn't feel bad that she had been seen kissing him, it was liberating and frankly frustrating to other parts of her but incredible all around.

They entered through the back of the home quickly shuffling inside the warm summer wind getting the best of them as they hugged their towels to their person.

Her hair was wet and she was certain she looked like a cat in an alleyway somewhere as she rushed to her room anxious to get into her bath and stop dripping over the ancient Persian rug on the floor.

She heard Klaus pass by her room just as she was about to shut it dropping her towel he spotted her through the crack in the door winking at her as she shut it.

She shook her head as she ripped her swimsuit from her body feeling the goose bumps rising as she hurried across her room to the bathroom.

She quickly dumped her towel and clothing on to the floor dipping herself into the bathtub that was scented with rose water.

She shut her eyes feeling amazing as her muscles started to relax shutting her eyes she smiled to herself remembering her day.


	7. Lovely Sights

Klaus awoke early his night pants hanging low on his hips as he went to the balcony in his room holding on to the railing as he looked at the orange sky.

He could still see the purple lingering with shades of gray and blue he felt himself truly smile his eyes venturing a look over at her room.

The morning air was a welcome caress on his chest and stomach knowing that soon it would be warmer, he beamed already feeling closer to her.

After a moment more he pushed himself back walking into his room elated that he would soon be in Caroline's presence once more.

He heard his door open and figured it was Ren as he washed his face and neck in the bathroom he turned to grab a towel to dry himself off.

He heard footsteps approaching as he waved behind him but was surprised to find it was his brother instead wearing last night's suit.

* * *

"You have to tell her," Kol said directly as he crossed his arms, Klaus figured his conscious had for once gotten the better of him but at the wrong time.

He finished drying himself off in silence and looked into the mirror before him, "I don't plan to utter a single word that could endanger her," he held as he picked up the trimming scissors.

He began clipping at his beard maintaining its 'scruffy' texture the way Caroline liked it ignoring his brother's quirked brow.

Kol cleared his throat, "Well then you shouldn't have said you had feelings for her," he replied dryly as he walked back into Klaus' room.

Klaus finished quickly following his brother back into his room, "Point taken," he muttered though inside he knew that the feelings he had for Caroline would have spilled out eventually.

Kol looked grim taking a seat as he said it, "Marcel is coming," he met his brother's eyes, "And if the whispers are true so is Mikael."

Klaus frowned shaking his head, "I promised her," he held as he pulled a chemise over his head tugging his arms through.

"Break your promise to save her," Kol commanded griping the arms of his chair to keep from jumping upwards and swinging until he convinced his brother.

Klaus surveyed his brother as if he knew exactly what he was thinking before another thought occurred to him, "Do you have feelings for Caroline?" he probed.

"What," Kol asked the question surprising him into a standing position as he replied though not in the way his brother had intended.

"Of course I do," he proclaimed to his brother trying to make him see, "She's cared for me and been there even when you lot haven't!"

Klaus growled in his chest, "I wonder why," Klaus muttered regretting it instantly as the look of hurt ran over his brother's face before he hid it.

"This isn't my entire fault Nik," his brother said trying to reason with him as he felt himself at the end of his patience.

"All I know is that none of this is," Klaus gestured around them, "Is truly my fault," he said as he found some trousers and his everyday shows.

He grabbed a waist coat and sports jacket, "As usual I had to protect your hide," he said his eyes meeting his brothers sadness settling over them both.

"I'm sorry," Kol said surprising Klaus, "Caroline can't know of what I've done."

"Then we're in agreement," Klaus said with finality as he dismissed any other reasoning Kol might have for him he turned back to look for a dress shirt when he heard his room door shut.

* * *

"It's funny," he murmured against her shoulder pressing a kiss in the middle right before he kissed the edge of her neck his arms going down her back.

She sighed into him as he spoke, "I'm in my favorite city and all I can think about is being able to show you all the places I love," he informed her with a loving kiss.

Brushing her fallen curls from her face he smiled, "And hope that you love them as much as I do." He leaned into her ear whispering, "I feel almost exposed."

She laughed softly against his lips, "When you talk like that it's easy to fall in love," she sighed leaning against him she choked as he smiled against her cheek realizing her words.

Caroline turned looking at him directly in the eye, "I mean with our surroundings," she said trying to keep her voice expressionless.

"Of course you do Love," he grinned not letting her have an inch as he relished in their easy moment her soft skin warming up before his eyes.

She swatted his arm pushing down her nervous laughter, "Could we just," she muttered pushing him into the side of the car.

Klaus smiled as she pulled him closer kissing him he shut his eyes going along with her distraction technique as he loved the feel of her lips under his.

When she pulled away smiling he reached behind her grabbing the door handle of the car he took her hand hoping to escape before Kol got wind of them leaving.

He lifted her up by her waist with one arm and set her down next to him so he could open her door he watched as she slid in the warmness spreading from her cheeks down to her collar and chest.

"Just one moment," Kol called as he jumped up from the back of the roomy black car scaring Caroline to retaliate her fist going into his shoulder.

The commotion had caused Klaus to pull his gun in preparation for anything Kol noticed lifting his arms up, "Whoa, down pony," he said to his brother.

Caroline's eyes followed the line of the gun and over his arm until she was met with his face, "You were this close," Klaus said holstering his gun.

Caroline watched as he walked around the front of the car once again reminded that danger lurked in every corner.

Klaus felt his lips quirk as he felt he had traveled down the narrow road recalling how right he was about the weather.

It was growing hot out a dryness setting over them in the bright and isolated terrain it felt impossible to be back here.

He enjoyed the quiet company his companions kept with him and found himself trying to keep his smile off of his face as he watched them from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Caroline followed the line of the sea with her eyes a contented look that seemed to make her forget her troubles as her eyes traced the waves.

It was fascinating to think she could almost reach out and touch it, she wished to be on foot instead of trapped inside this steal contraption.

She longed to run along the earths edge speeding behind her as the heat of the sun barreled down on the lot of them.

She loosened her neck scarf removing it to hold to her forehead cooling her as she hid her face from the sun partially.

When she turned to look forward she saw where the emptiness of the land ended and where the central part of the area was.

She grinned from ear to ear as she felt the car slowing down after two hours she gripped her skirt eagerly as they pulled to a stop.

Kol was out of the back before Klaus could pull out the keys she saw him disappear into the crowd in second leaving her alone with Klaus.

Days ago she would have been mad about it but now she was just fine being alone in a car with Klaus who was technically on the run and hiding in plain sight at a place she had asked him to take her.

She exhaled an anxious breath as the heavy thought set in making her tremble at the thought of losing a man she had potent feelings for.

* * *

"The city is better explored by foot," Klaus said taking her hand wanting to erase the worry in her eyes as she took it.

"Hey," he said in a low tone waiting for her eyes to meet his as he entwined their fingers lifting their arms so he could place a gentle kiss the back of her hand.

She smiled at him the worry still evident but he would take what he could get he thought as he exited the car coming around happy that she had waited for him to help her out.

He extended his hand to her helping her from the car her mood changing with every second her excited smile forming making the line of his lips come to life.

He held on to her hand as Kol reappeared his neck adorned with necklaces as he walked back towards them he held one out to him.

"For good luck," he said as Klaus took it from him, a leather band holding a rock at the end of it he nodded thanking him for the gesture as he put it on.

"For the lady," he said with a dramatic bow of his head opening his palm to hand her a ring with a blue stone, "For protection," he said with a kiss to her cheek.

"And," yours," Caroline asked as she placed her ring on her hand Klaus' arm around her waist, her eyes directed at the youngest Mikaelson.

"For courage," he informed her with a smile before sharing a look with his brother she did not understand.

"Lead the way," she requested to Klaus skipping out on commenting as she hooked her arm with Kol's happy to be in good company as they took a synchronized step forward.

* * *

Klaus smiled as her eyes shot from here to there taking in all of the colors, the bright reds and the dark blues that matched the storms in her eyes just after they kissed.

He recommended a few eating spots but ultimately let her decide where and what she wanted giddiness engulfing her entire form.

They spent the entire day out enjoying themselves Kol coming and going like a cat towards dinner time giving them their space which Klaus silently thanked him for.

Arriving home late that evening Klaus thought this would be the best time to show Caroline something new for the last time that day.

She was feverant with excitement clapping and laughing it was as if he was seeing an angel at work though he was careful to not think of her as someone to be worshiped.

She human similar to himself though there were differing opinions it would be wrong to dehumanize her into perfect especially when he loved all the things he wasn't so sure about her.

* * *

The three were tired though not entirely undone as they entered the home holding on to one another as they climbed the marbled steps.

Kol waved them off as Klaus poured himself a drink by the bar, it seemed to her that there was a bar in every single room of the house.

Or at least the once she had visited, Klaus promised a tour sooner or later but for no she was contented with the look on his face when she took the tumbler from his hand and drank it.

He nodded grabbing another glass for himself as she moved to the sofa throwing her legs over the other half so he couldn't join her.

He sat on the one next to her instead enjoying the view of her legs sliding up and down on the rich fabric as she sipped from her glass.

"Thank you for today," she said resting her head on one of the red pillows her hairs caught in the beaded embroidery not that she seemed to care.

Klaus smiled from behind his glass knowing he would remember every second of the day she smiled or looked over at him with her sparkling eyes.

He would especially remember the way she swallowed his drink down and sprawled herself over the length of his couch.

Klaus barely heard her speak lost in the mesmerizing view of her he cleared his throat buying time to recall what she said.

"No thanks needed Sweetheart," he said his eyes darkening as she pushed upwards turning her head and half of her body towards him.

"It was what was promised," he said abruptly sipping his drink as his eyes moved down to her lips then to her neck trailing the line straight through the valley of her breasts.

"I have something I want to show you," he said brusquely as he stood up reminding himself of his original plan.

He helped her off of the sofa his hand wrapping around her, "Why don't you slip into something more comfortable," he asked smiling at the rise of her brow.

He shook his head, "So I can show you something," he said in clarification but her eyebrows remained as they were, "will you go change before I kiss you."

She laughed kissing his neck before she disappeared up the stairs to remove her day clothes as he had insisted though what she would wear was confusing.

* * *

She appeared twenty minutes later in the worst thing she could present herself in, "A silk robe Caroline," her name like velvet from his lips.

She smiled opening it for him to see what was underneath, "It's a top and pant Nik," she informed him thinking of all the dresses and skirts that hadn't quite felt right.

"And if you stain it," he reasoned crossing an arm over his front unsure of what to do with his hands to keep from bragging for her.

A thought came to his mind, "Follow me," he requested making her roll her eyes as she went after him going in a different direction than she would have thought.

"Where are you taking me," she said her robe slipping from her shoulders the faster they went the doors open at every turn letting in the cool night air.

"I believe I made a promise," Klaus said mysteriously looking back at her a smile adorning his face filled with mischief.

"If the creepy dungeon is any indication," she said with a wave of her hand as he looked back his attention on her, "I might be getting my wish in a moment."

Klaus chuckled knowing she had no idea and that he could be sure of which wish so he went with his gut and did the first thing that came to mind.

"What this one," he asked as he pulled her into him and walked her back until he set her against the wall and kissed her deeply.

"No," she gasped as she pulled his lips back over hers, "Stop distracting me," she mumbled as he kissed her while his hands ran scorching over her frame.

"Paris." Caroline breathed her arms coming over his shoulders, "Will you take me," she pleaded in between kisses making him laugh.

"Paris is for lovers," he mumbled into her mouth kissing her one last time before he pulled his full weight from her.

Their widened eyes connected jolts of electricity running through them both their gaping mouths panting for breath.

Still they smiled their eyes fixating on each other their lungs burning from the thrill of their lips colliding, "This way," he said pushing himself away.

Klaus tried turning his head another direction as he walked past her -his eyes still averted to Caroline's face as she was still leaned against the wall.

Caroline ran a hand down her face trying to cool off, "Consider it a debt collection," she called after him her breath still heavy.

He turned his head looking back at her as he stopped, "You take me and you don't have to pay me back," she offered with a lift of her shoulders.

"I could just pay you now and take you to Paris anyway," he said stopping her heart and bringing her back to life at the declaration.

Caroline smiled walking over to him, "Kiss me first," she told him firmly gripping his collar with her hand as the other met his hand and wrapped it around her side.

Klaus growled, "With pleasure," his lips met hers once more with such a ferocity that compelled him against the wall as she kissed him.

She pressed into him her soft body pushing onto his hard one as he held her to him, she felt her heart open further to him in his admittance that they were already lovers.

She pecked his lips her lips removing themselves from his as she pressed her forehead into his, "Where are you taking me," she asked.

"You wanted to learn how to fight didn't you?" he asked cupping her face as she beamed up at him moving so she could jump from excitement.

"Really," she asked unwilling to hide her joy her eyes widened, "Wait, I can't wear this," she said, "I'll slip, I'll slide and it will so get sweaty."

Klaus chuckled at her words making her face form and evil little look he didn't wish to see again directed at him, "We're going to get you a change of clothes." He said.

"Oh," she said, "Okay, let's go," she said walking past him just as he had though she had no clue where she was going.

* * *

"Are you usually this distracted when you're fighting someone or are you taking it easy because it's my first time?" She asked unsure.

Klaus still held her at a distance correcting her stance his hand sliding down her leg which was now in his over sized pantaloons and old boots.

He held her hips as his hand slide over her arm, "Don't put your thumb like that when you punch," he said, "You'll break it," he said in a low tone.

"Ignoring my question Mikaelson," she touted looking over at him to see his reaction when she moved another direction than he wanted.

"You're in my clothing Love," he grumbled his hands sliding up higher than her waist to her ribs just under her chest. "Of course I'm distracted."

She smiled her arms dropping at her sides she almost laughed at the frown she could feel forming on his face before she took his hands and made them come up higher over her chest.

"They smell like you," she sighed as his fingers pressed into her breasts, "It's intoxicating," she admitted his teachings forgotten as she turned her head inches from his lips and he leaned down to kiss her.

"We should stop for the night," he sighed as she turned around his hands over her ribs his thumbs rubbing over the hard peaks making her gasp into his mouth.

"Klaus," she moaned scratching the back of his neck as her other hand pulled at the buttons of his shirt holding on to his necklace.

Klaus sucked on her bottom lip asking for strength instead of luck, "Yes Love," he breathed as he felt her hips grind over his as he pushed her deeper into him.

"Will you take me to bed," she asked as she intentionally pushed into him one last time, "I mean walk me to my room," she said with a hint of teasing.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! :))


	8. When You Know

After walking Caroline to her room he half expected her to give him one last kiss, Klaus hardily expected to be dragged inside her room and asked to sit down.

He consented and in return was rewarded with a glimmering smile that made his heart ache as he sat down watching her flutter about the room as she leaned against the wall by her closet removing her boots.

she smiled to herself as she looked peered behind her thinking to herself she had almost let slip why she had asked him here he hardily seemed to be paying attention but she was certain he would be any second now.

Undoing the buttons of his shirt he withdrew a breath as he observed ahead of him, Caroline undressing in front of her mirror her eyes watching his reactions.

He leaned back watching as she rid herself of his shirt revealing the slinky fabric underneath she turned around half way so he could see as she undid the over sized trousers.

The belt sliding down her legs fell to the ground with a loud clank as she smiled and went back to work her feet slipping out of the pants quickly.

His eyes caught sight of the beauty lingering underneath that slip, her pert breasts eagerly waiting for his caresses as much as his fingers twitched to touch.

His body grew hungry recognizing her intent, she was seducing him, his mouth went dry at the thought as he gripped the chair he sat in.

His vision went blurry his blood rushing down to one place at the center of his legs lighting a fire inside of him usually he could find a way to stop it.

He could leave, he could drink or banter his way out of it but not now nothing could keep him away from her when she looked over at him like that.

For just one second he thought he might not but his eyes traveled to hers the lust in them hitting him harder than ever.

The longer their gazes locked the more he searched and found lust yes, but affection, tenderness, maybe love he thought as his grip loosened.

She smiled as she saw he recognized her look all love and understanding of the man who had worked his way into her heart.

She took a deep calming breath that settled the flutters in the pit of her stomach shutting her eyes as she hummed contentedly.

Caroline removed the straps of her slip bidding her time and pushing down what little nerves she had as the straps slid down lower with the help of her fingers down the sides of the slip.

He flashed to her before Caroline realized gently biting her neck making her giggle against his ear, "I know what you're up to," he whispered giving her chills.

She shifted from foot to foot as he helped her with the slip letting it fall pooling at her feet a moment later.

She took a deep breath shutting her eyes as the air hit her bare skin, "I love it when you're happy," he murmured against her pulse point.

Klaus smiled as she accepted his affections the heat of the room seemed to be increasing, in some places more noticeably as he pressed hot kisses to her warm skin.

She almost purred when he gently nipped at her neck sending a shudder running straight through her as he groaned against her collarbone.

His hands slid delicately down her back to the line of her bloomers tugging gently sliding down until she was naked against his own attire.

Her nails dug into her palms as he sucked at her earlobe eliciting favorable sensations as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

They moaned in unison as their skin connected shock waves running through them both as she rested against him her sensitive skin laying against the rugged material of his own trousers.

Her arm came up hooking on to his neck holding him to her as his hot breath traveled lower exciting her as he hummed his hand following up her arm only to bring it closer to his mouth.

Her hand brushed the side of his cheek her short jerky breaths daring him as he gently bit on the edge of her finger before kissing it to soothe her.

Caroline sucked her lip into her mouth her teeth biting down to keep from moaning louder as he kissed her over-sensitized skin.

In the next breath she felt her chest against his her fingers curling into the front of his undone shirt she heard him pant her name just as he kissed her forehead.

She shut her eyes feeling him running his nose down her own just before pressing his mouth to hers teasing her with a graze of his lips before giving her a short gentle kiss.

She thought he might just kiss her but his tenderness took her by surprise and had her parting her lips in bewilderment.

Klaus smiled as ran his hand into her hair undone hair as he began setting a leisurely pace of small lingering kisses that had his love writhing.

Caroline felt him softly run his tongue along the line of her lips before gradually sucking the lower in to his mouth taking in her next breath.

During their open-mouthed kiss he sucked on her tongue Klaus groaned as he stimulated her feeling her hips grinding under his.

He slowly pulled away kissing lessening the blow with soft kisses that trailed along the corner of her mouth to her cheek over the side of her face until he kissed her forehead.

He took a deep breath to clear his head and put his hands firmly on her shoulders, gripping her tight enough to cause her to pause in her ministrations.

Caroline looked gratifyingly undone as he gazed down at her affectionately, "I'll do anything to protect you." He promised, "To keep you safe," he swore to her.

She glanced up at him, her blue eyes questioning and he replied by increasing his grip and maneuvering them closer to her bed.

She cried when he kissed her next lifting her up in his arms to carry her over to the soft sheets she soon felt against her back.

He had never seen anything more beautiful her creamy skin practically glowing in the moonlight his chest felt tight as his fingers dragged down to his trousers.

He watched as she tilted her head up watching him her body following her legs angling themselves to scoot herself up.

He heard a few throw pillows fall as she adjusted herself and he undid his own button having them hang on his hips as he propped a knee on the bed.

He licked his lips as his eyes raced across her skin the pink and perfect pout of her lips were only the beginning of his undoing.

His tongue half stuck out as she smiled her eyes growing wide as she watched him come closer his face matched hers as he crawled over to her.

His hand reached for her ankle separating her legs as he crawled hovering over her form his pants slowly sliding lower as his eyes traveled from her long legs to the perfection of her center.

She whimpered as his fingers touched over her calves up her thighs lingering towards her center as he teased before landing over her pelvic bone lying on her hips.

His thumbs caressed there and Caroline forgot to breathe his ministrations having a dizzying effect over her body as she clutched at the sheets under her to keep from reaching out.

His pants fell past his knees revealing the glory of his hardness -He smiled, shyly, to her as he lay down his hands on her sides.

He kissed her stomach, "Are you certain," he whispered over her skin in between kissing ready to stop should she ask.

Caroline bit her lip as her hands went from gripping the sheets to running into his hair pressing his lips just a bit harder onto her skin.

She felt him smile at her permission his lips kissing her wrist before he went back to the invisible pattern he was tracing with his lips.

A silent cry fell from her lips as he licked the line of her ribs coming up higher to his hot breath exciting her beyond belief.

She felt her legs shake the second his naked legs slid next to hers as he moved up kissing in between the valley of her breasts.

He shuddered as his lips licked the tip of her breast his eyes watching hers as he gently blew over it a small smile forming as she gasped.

His hand sliding up her skin to her other breast sliding gently over the top like he had early making him groan at her soft she felt the feeling making her mew.

His hand slid over Caroline's stomach down to the velvet part of her parting her swollen lips as he began to rub done with his middle finger making her body shake.

His lips moved to her other breast kissing and tugging softly just as her hands had tugged at his hair from the sensations he created inside of her.

Klaus watched as her eyes shut when his fingers lingered further to her left and he pushed once more just over that spot smiling when he felt her leg twitch.

She cried softly as he kissed up her neck his arm giving him leverage as his hand played over her, "This might hurt," he murmured over her lips before he kissed her.

He slipped his finger inside of her slowly giving her time to react as he pulled away from her mouth watching her reactions as his thumb rubbed over her hood and his finger slid out.

Caroline felt herself moan and gasp at the same time the feeling of him inside of her foreign but not unwelcome even with the slightest of discomfort.

Though she he wasn't truly inside of her she pushed her hips up as he slid back in, "Nik," she breathed against his lips her hands cupping his face.

He can't seem to stop kissing her over her face and palm unaccustomed to the look of love in her eyes, the look of trust she gives him.

With a last kiss to her lips he crouches once more by her stomach his hand holding her pelvis as his other hand continues to slowly work inside of her.

He kisses the side of her thigh licking as if to soothe the small bite moving away his hand distracting her as his tongue glides over the slick folds.

Her fingers tug at his hair as he laps up the sweetness she's created for him remembering that one spot on her side he presses his tongue before biting at the nub feeling her body quake.

Caroline felt an intense feeling flow through her that forced her eyes closed as she bit her lip to keep from moaning louder than she was.

"Please," she cried her legs squeezing him as the pressure rose and she dripped onto his lips her body without knowing it riding his face as he held her legs.

Her world shattered into a million white lights thrilling her, releasing her making her fall and climb before her vision cleared and she lay still on her bed with Klaus watching.

"So that's what all the fuss is about," she panted as she dropped her head back laughing as he moved back up over her.

"We could stop now if you like," he sighed his hand dancing across her cheek checking if she was truly okay with what had just transpired.

Her hand held his mirroring his action as she kissed the middle of his palm and shook her head, "I want more," she confessed with a contagious grin. "I want you."

His tongue delved into her mouth taking as much as he could as she fervently returned his kiss giving just as much as she took.

Klaus's eyes opened as he felt her hand slid down his front at fist hesitantly before he pushed softly against her hips teasing her, encouraging her.

She sucked at his tongue as punishment before she tilted her head pushing into him kissing him with more than she had ever given.

His hand joined hers as it ran down his front he shivered the lower she got pulling away she bit her lip as her fingers barely grazed him.

"Caroline," he groaned her name as if surrendering to her as she touched him once more feeling the hard and softest part of him.

His hand felt weak at her wrist barley tugging her away as she felt over the head drops falling as she traced the engorged length.

"Please," she said one last time as she kissed his cheek, Klaus shut his eyes as he nodded conceding her request as he removed her hand.

He entwined their fingers as his other hand grasped onto himself meeting the tip of her entrance Klaus rubbed her softly once, twice.

He added a rotation to his hips making her hers lift to meet making them sigh as they played with one another Caroline surprising him with her prowess.

Finally he pushed just inside of her their chests meeting the further inside of her he went moaning against her cheek.

He waited for a long moment his eyes searching hers as she gripped his fingers in hers tightly waiting for a clue until gradually her fingers loosened.

"Again," he asked against her lips as he backed out of her just as softly Caroline nodded slowly her eyes filled with want.

"Again," she responded as she felt him slide out of her once more before he filled her once again this time with less distress covering his features.

When he moved connecting himself with her they groaned their bodies intertwined as he whispered against her skin.

Klaus kissed every inch he could reach his hands palming her breast as he promised not one part of her would go untouched or unloved this evening.

He continually moved against her his hand grabbing her leg and wrapping it around him creating a delicious feeling that warmed her further.

Caroline heard unsolicited noises come from her mouth as she wrapped both legs around him and he pushed further inside.

She reveled in the tightening of her stomach writhing against him at the intense feeling as she heard him groan above her.

He held himself together for as long as he could pushing out and in, in and out groaning at how good she felt her body warm and welcoming.

Every time they moved together it sent a current through their already sensitive nerves. Klaus felt her eyes on him as he let out a harsh breath trying to steady himself before he lost all control.

Her eyes widened as they met with Klaus' blue ones in a second his throat too dry speak as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

One of his hands threaded itself into her hair pulling her lips against his she gasped as he slid his tongue inside once more wrapping it around hers tightly.

He groaned, half in pain, as her nails dug into his shoulder begging him as he rode her faster feeling the beginnings of her orgasm take hold of her.

Klaus couldn't seem to form a coherent thought as his control slipped when she gasped with arousal and arched backwards to relieve the tension between them.

He pushed deeper pressing her breasts into his chest Caroline rubbed against him drawing him further in as she quaked around his length.

She nipped gently at his throat kissing her way up his neck and sucked until his hips bucked against her exhilarating her.

Caroline's thighs squeezing against his hips with a wildness as she felt herself contracting around Klaus as he buried himself inside her once more.

The force of her orgasm is like lightening in a storm, liberating her, making her vision blur as the sensation is wonderfully accentuated by the things he created inside of her.

He tried to hold on as he watched the silent cry rip from her mouth before she called his name her nails digging into his spine and down his back as she let go.

Her release made him feel like the darkest parts of him had filled with light a light exploded behind his eyes and he stilled coming inside of her.

He pressed his forehead to hers as he collapsed half on top of her hand still in his on the side of them their breathes mingling their bodies too boneless and sated.

Caroline's fingers glided across his chest as she waited her body's tiredness setting in as he pulled his weight away from her.

He recovered enough he propped himself up with his elbow on her pillow next to her blonde hair not mussed to the highest degree.

He smiled as her body sought his turning on her side to look at him he released her hand only to cup her cheek her damp hair sticking to the sheen of sweat he wiped away.

Klaus pulled her closer to his side running his hand along her skin it's familiar to him now that they are over the sheets.

It seems the thought occurs to Caroline as well as she laughs into his chest his arm reaching around her to pull the edge of the comforter around them.

"The morning is coming," he murmured against her forehead as she snuggled into his side his eyes watching over her as he heard her breaths calm into a peaceful sleep.

He yawns but rest doesn't come, instead he lies with her holding her close, protecting her from even the smallest gusts of wind her window could bring.

He thinks of what's to come, of their future and how he could prevent it feeling the weight of what's the future might hold for them.

For a second he thinks of what his brother is going to do when he finds him in Caroline's bed in the morning which he admits makes him grin more than it should.

He hears her sigh his name as she smiles in her sleep making him feel for lack of a better word whole, permitting himself a moment to look upon her face once more he feels the weariness setting in.

The sun is clear in the sky above him before his moment is over and he permits his eyes to fully close and he can stop picturing how grandly captivating the woman in his arms is at every turn.

Thank you for reading! :))


	9. I Know You

**_This is for The Lovely Vero may all good things come her way in trying times._**

* * *

He smiled with beaming pride as he felt her move beside him, "I thought you said you didn't know how to relax," Klaus remarked with a hint of teasing as Caroline mounted his lap.

She made a face before she kissed him just as she set her arms reached his shoulders. "Like with all things I figured it out," she breathed as she pressed herself against him.

Klaus groaned in his throat as he kissed her neck she whimpered as her body screamed to lie back down when with each movement.

Klaus noticed her discomfort as he hugged her, "Why don't you lie back down Love," he suggested as he ignored his own growing need for her.

The sight of her bare and against him was all he needed for the moment there would be more time to spend in these sheets and all the others that he owned.

"I think I will," she said with a small laugh her body thanking her as she moved into his side his hands curving over her hip her body exposed to him.

She shivered under his gaze, "Don't look at me like that," she reprimanded him already feeling her insides turn to goo with the power he had over her.

"While I'm lying next to you," he said re-wording her response as he rubbed at her hip with his thumb kneading her sore muscles as with his fingers as he traveled her length.

"No," she sighed as she tucked her hand under her pillow allowing his lingering touches, "My body aches in the most delicious of ways and when you look at me like that I want a reminder of why."

Klaus grinned his cheeks turning pink and revealing his dimples to her as he leaned his head closer, "If I'm being honest I'd like to remind you so you never forget."

Caroline pretended to think on it, "Hmmm maybe later," she yawned her eyebrows rising in a feeble attempt to keep her awake as she longed for more sleep.

He kissed her temple softly as his hand trailed back up her spine and pressed her gently against him ready to tuck her back into bed when she spoke and he froze.

* * *

"Right now you can tell me if I'm right," she said softly as her hand curled into his hair looking up at him with a mesmerizing look.

"About what," he asked carefully unsure where this conversation could go but knowing he wouldn't lie while she looked at him like that.

"Your general," she began feeling as he stiffened at her words, "He's coming isn't he?" she asked leaning on her elbow as she propped herself up to look over him.

"Yes," he responded without hesitation not missing her pleasant surprise at how forward he was being with her.

"And Mikael, your step-father," she pushed further as her finger traced down the line of a scar on his stomach, "Is he the same man?" she asked.

Klaus' hand caught hers before she could do it again unknowingly touching a scar Mikael had left him, "Yes," he replied once more.

She pursed her lips as he watched that little line in her forehead form as she thought, "How did you end up under his command?"

Klaus balanced himself on his elbow as she had, "I had to survive," he answered her vaguely as his hand traced down one of her curls before falling to the bed.

"Okay," she said once again shifting the mood as she shifted over him her chest hitting his rubbing across him.

He swallowed hard as he felt her and barely heard her, "Would you read to me," she asked reaching behind him for a book behind him by the bed side.

He was stunned once more by how easily she accepted the things she shared but in the end he grabbed the book she placed on his chest and kissed the top of her head feeling her smile against him.

* * *

Klaus read her poetry from a book close to an hour her sleepiness disappearing before he grew curious his eyes peeking at her every now and again.

He decided to share out loud so he shut the book ignoring the look of disappointment that flooded her eyes as he did.

He turned pushing their sheets even lower down their legs, "What are you doing," she asked nervously grabbing for the thinnest sheet she could grab.

Klaus smiled as he held her hand until she let it slide down before picking her hand up and kissing her fingers.

"I want to know about you," he said as he landed on index finger biting the tip of her nail, "What drives you," he asked as he leaned over her almost hovering.

Caroline smiled under him as she touched his jaw with the tip of her finger hearing him ask, "What are your hopes, your dreams?" before he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

Caroline ignored the fact that they were naked on her bed exposed to the sunlight flowing through her windows as she took a deep breath.

"I'm boring," she said pressing her hand into the little crease between his eyes that formed when she spoke his eyes saying he didn't believe her.

"I am though," she tried protesting with a little laugh, "I was born in a small town in Virginia no one had heard of and I don't remember the name of."

Klaus nodded encouraging her to continue, "Come on, -You know all about me," he pleaded, "I just want to know some things about you," he persuaded kissing her where ever he could reach.

Caroline shut her eyes enjoying his lips until he nips right above her chest making her flush, "I …" she tried to form a sentence as he grew closer to the tip of her breast.

She felt his breath tickling her then she felt the scruff of his jaw scratch causing a shudder to run through her, "Please," he asked once more.

Her hand runs into his hair as she lifted her leg up bending it over his entangling them. "If you want me to be able to form a sentence you're gonna have to stop."

"You're right about that," Klaus smirked looking up at her but not moving making sure she could still feel his lips moving over her.

"But I do love the sounds you make," he sighed his tongue sticking out to lick her softly, "I love being the one that affects you like this."

"Stop," she pleaded feeling her eyes roll back in pleasure, "I don't want to feel so," she groaned as he bit her again tugging softly.

"Aroused," he interjected smiling as she nodded in confirmation not that he wasn't already certain.

"At least not while I'm telling you about my parents," she told him as she felt him move up giving her an innocent look as he moved back to his lying position.

Caroline gave herself a moment to collect herself as she felt him pressing into her thigh she smiled to herself happy she affected him too.

Turning to look at him she began, "William and Elizabeth Forbes," she said as she laid her head back down, "They were the travelers, famous archeologists' once though now retired." She said with a taste of bitterness.

"I remember when I was little we were always moving, just when we had settled we were gone." She said lost in memories of what once was, "Never to return." she sighed dramatically.

Klaus watched her as she spoke with observant eyes searching for cues, "I didn't have a lot of people around me but them and I did have books." She said with a smile, "I had the best teachers their money could buy."

"Education was everything," she said with a warm smile, "They weren't always great at being parents but I have had a lot of opportunities most women didn't and they made sure I didn't forget it."

"The day I told my father I was going to be a layer he hugged me for the first time since I was a child," she recalled shaking her head at how silly it sounded but it had meant a lot to her at the time.

"I remember every hug he ever gave me," she said sadly, "When I fell off of his lap in his study at five. When I hit Jimmy Rogers in the stomach for calling me a girl," she counted on her finger.

She pursed her lips up thinking, "When he taught me how to fence and I bested him," she said with a grin at Klaus' impressed look, "When I graduated and the day before he retired."

"The day I opened my firm," she clarified with a tear threatening to fall before Klaus wiped it away and it ceased to exist, "He said the world could only handle so many Forbes at once. "

"He's convinced I'm going to do something great one day and I'm afraid I'll fail him," she said blinking quickly hoping to push back the feelings rising in her chest.

"I'm sorry," he offered Caroline smiled as she shrugged blinking back any other treacherous tears that might have been forming. "But I think he's right, I have yet to see you fail."

"You as impossible as ever," she said thankful for his admission both of them grinning like fools, "Either way I think moving so much made me more of a homebody."

Klaus shook his head, "Oh doubtful Love, or you wouldn't be here," he said disagreeing, "And I wouldn't have met you," he said kissing her, "I wouldn't be able to hold you like this."

She whimpered into his mouth gaining him leverage as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, "Or I never would have felt the rise and fall of your chest as you slept against me last night."

"And I'd still miss you while I was away and never have met you," he mumbled as he lifted them both up cradling her against him.

She suddenly felt her chest rise and fall unsteadily, "You really know how to make a girl swoon," she remarked leaning into him feeling completely free in his arms as she kissed him back.

"Would you like to learn something else today," he asked kissing her neck making her laugh he smiled against her collarbone. "I meant to shoot." He said making her laugh harder.

"I'd love that," she said in between laughs as he held on to her smiling even as he shook his head at her, "But how about we practice since I already know how."

Klaus pulled back looking at her inquisitively, "My father always wanted a boy," she said in simple explanation.

"And like with all things you figured it out," he asked making her smile against his lips as she nodded pecking his lips once more.

"Bloody Hell," Kol exclaimed walking into her bedroom and quickly walking back out, "I can't unsee that!"

Klaus growled grabbing for the covers that were now on the floor pulling them over Caroline just as Kol walked back in to her room.

"Get out," she shouted throwing Kol the pillow she had shielded herself with as Klaus helped her cover up still exposed himself until she stood in front of him.

Caroline shoved Kol out, "Seriously?" she shouted at him as she slammed the door on him turning on Klaus about to scream when she saw him standing naked in all his glory.

"See something you like," he asked after she sized him up not so subtly with his hands on his waist as he strutted to her.

"Yes," she said distracted as he reached her, "But also, can we take Kol with us when we practice," she asked dropping the sheets to the floor.

"He can be the target," she offered as she stepped out of the puddle of sheets Klaus grinned at her suggestion.

"I like where your minds at," he said as he surprised her by lifting her up off of the ground to carry her in his arms.

"But right now," he murmured against her cheek, "We should wash up," he entreated as he walked them into the bathroom shutting the door with his foot.

* * *

Close to a week and a half had passed and Caroline had to admit she had quickly grown accustomed to having Klaus in her bed holding her at night.

While they hadn't done anything else but sleep other than some pretty heavy kissing sessions around the house and while she enjoyed a different kind of intimacy with him.

She craved a certain kind, it was a crazy hunger for him she had never felt before especially in this moment as he slept pressed up against her his in the days that had passed.

She pressed her back into his chest smiling at how even in his sleep he reached for her making sure she was close his body seeking out hers as he kissed her

shoulder something she enjoyed all too much from a man people generally feared.

In the last few days they had worked out their built up tension in other ways other than horizontally, her face fell, well most of the time she thought wishing he would

go further than kissing her again.

She moved from those wanderings and smiled as she thought back to how he had taught her the basics on how to swing, kick and basically use her body and the things around her as a weapon.

She yawned softly waiting for tomorrow, Klaus promised a surprised for her and she wanted to know if it had anything to do with where Kol had disappeared to.

* * *

In the morning she awoke to an empty bed but Klaus didn't give her time to pout she realized as she reached for his pillow and grabbed a flower instead.

She smiled sitting up as she opened her eyes to look at the flower of his choice when she looked around and found more flowers around the room.

The vibrant colors and his sweet gesture making her face warm as her heart swelled she blinked clutching the flower as she looked around again.

She found a note where the flower was and greedily grabbed for it, "I've searched all my life for the light in the world just like this garden of flowers and all I had to do was look at the sun. You." She read internally squealing.

"There she is," his voice making her smile as she got off of the bed walking around the room carefully, "Just got up did you?" he said as he checked his watch.

"Just passed noon," he told her making her mouth fall open as he grinned, "I wonder was has you so tired."

Caroline didn't like his teasing and soon he would figure out just why she thought as she walked straight past him, "It wouldn't be anything you're doing," she said

looking from him to the bed and back again as she put on her robe.

She made sure to tread carefully on the way hoping not to diminish the beauty of his gesture she couldn't figure out why she was so cranky all at once.

He had done a nice thing for her and on top of that had kept her company, he didn't seek to spend more time being intimate with her which most women would be

glad for but it made her downright mad.

She fought with herself over what she wanted verses what he might want, or what she assumed he wanted.

On top of that there was the fact that she had basically seduced him with no regrets, it was a night she would never get over and craved to re-live again.

Even though she still didn't even know if she had a real future with a man who for the better part of know him thought he was going to die.

They might still die, she thought darkly before shaking her head of any thoughts of the kind hating that it had even occurred to her.

"That's not very nice," he said bringing her to him as he came closer patting the inside pocket of his jacket, "I've got you a present but if you're sore with me now it can wait."

"I'd rather be sore because of you," she muttered making him blush as she walked into the bathroom, "Can it wait until I bathe," she asked half shutting the door as he followed her, "Alone."

Klaus held his hands up in surrender something he would never do for another as she shut the door on him confused he sat waiting for her to come back out.

* * *

He dutifully waited on a chair watching the bathroom door his ears following her every sound his eyes shut imagining what was happening.

A picture of her robe falling along with her gown her arms coming above her head as she stretched her joints cracking as she did came to the front of his mind.

Klaus smiled when he heard the water run and her soft sigh of satisfaction as she entered fully dowsing herself under the water.

He imagined her just like the morning after when he lathered her up and kissed her like a starving man and the truth is he was.

Another ten minutes passed and he grew impatient his gift weighing on him as he removed his coat and set it on the chair.

He followed her inside the bathroom just as she about to go look for him which he realized too late because his face it the door.

Caroline gasped hearing a loud crunch as they collided giving Caroline barely enough time to hold her towel against her still wet skin.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she began apologizing thinking she had hit one of the maids before she realized it was him holding his now bloody nose. "Oh it's just you," she

said unable to keep the bit of discontent from her tone.

Klaus eyed her as she rose her hand extending to help him up but he didn't take it so she crossed her arms over her body instead. "If you're coming to apologize…" she began.

A part of her did feel bad but another bigger part of her smiled because if he the only way he wanted to touch her now was in combat then she was liable to be a little rough with him.

Klaus gawked taking his handkerchief from his front pant pocket and pressing it to his nose as he wiped of the remaining blood, "I'm not apologizing." He replied.

Caroline jutted her hip, "Then why are you," she began as she reached the drawer where she kept most of her delicates.

"Why did you hit me," he asked as he watched her dry herself off as she picked a pair of stockings and tiny particles of clothing he would like to have the honor of removing later.

She felt his gaze but ignored it as she tossed her towel aside after drying as much of her hair as she could and reached for her lotion.

"I was leaving and you walked through the door," she said shrugging, "It's not like I did it on purpose," she reasoned with him as she rubbed the rose smelling lubricant over her body.

Klaus took her answer with a hard swallow as he watched her, "Fine," he said shortly as she looked up at him pulling on her underwear and adjusting her bra.

"I just wanted to ask if you'd have dinner with me," Klaus asked moving back to where his jacket lie taking something from inside as she continued dressing.

"I'm still mad at you," she mumbled as he moved closer his hand reaching out to help her with her garter feeling her shiver.

"Maybe," he said, "And I'll figure out why later but you have to admit you were checking to see if I was still in the room weren't you?"

Caroline blushed, "Maybe," she said repeating his answer back to him, "Fine, I'll have dinner with you," she said as she moved to her closet still feeling a tad bit under dressed.

* * *

She let the dress and hanger drop as he called her, "Wait," Klaus said his hand coming from behind his back as she turned back to him.

"Your present," Klaus looked eager as Caroline looked from him to his extended hand as he presented her with an ornate box glittered in gold and blue.

"Open it," he entreated as she hesitantly reached for it, "I had it ordered to be made the day we went to town," he offered in explanation.

"Just a little trinket so you wouldn't forget," he added '_About me_,' to himself, as her deftly fingers lifted the lid open and a familiar song began. "It was a silly notion,"

he said self-consciously babbling the longer she stayed quiet, "But I thought..."

"It's my song," she said feeling close to tears as she came closer her hand coming into his hair just as she kissed him. "Our song."

Klaus grinned at her suggestion before picking her up by the waist and kissing her again happy her good humor had returned at least for the moment.

"I hope you're not too sore today," he whispered as he set her back down Caroline closed the lid to the box as he spoke making the music stop as she listened

intently to what he said.

"I have plans for you after dinner," he finished making her frown again her face noticeably falling at the thought of another training session and then straight to bed.

"Is it because I lacked form last night," she began moaning, "I was just really bored and I was really wanting to come back to bed because I have the last chapter

of this book." she explained scratching the side of her face.

Klaus felt a light go off in his head as he realized why she was upset fully intending on making it up to her, "No training tonight," he whispered close to her ear

kissing the shell as he stepped back, "But I will test your endurance," he promised as he kissed her one last time before he was off leaving her to dress.

* * *

**_I hope as always that you enjoyed reading! :))_**


	10. She's Gone Away

_**Sorry for the short chapter, it's about to get busy in my life so I wanted to post something before next week. Hope you enjoy it either way! As always Happy Reading! :))**_

* * *

"You've got a letter," Kol said in a dark tone making Caroline stop laughing as she looked back over at Klaus.

He didn't return her look he merely grabbed the envelope and stalked off muttering a thank you as he went.

He felt her eyes on him the whole walk inside he didn't stop until he reached her room pausing her only a moment when he recalled how they had awoken.

* * *

_She awoke feeling his fingers dancing around her belly making her squirm in his arms once he'd heard her laugh his hand slid lower in between her legs as he kissed her neck._

_Caroline moaned as she felt his fingers brushing over her heat her hips rose meeting his hand urging him on. _

_He chuckled into the back of her shoulder as he traced her feeling her twitch when he applied a more firm touch._

_ He rubbed her slick interior enticingly causing her to cry out and rub the rest of her body into his._

_He grunted as he felt her grow wetter at his ministrations her body shaking as her breathing grew heavier spurring him on._

_His hardness throbbed to be inside of her as she reached up gripping his neck, "Faster," she groaned as she rode his hand harder._

_Klaus kissed her as he granted her command feeling her fall apart at his touch seconds later her body trembling against him as she pulsed against his fingers._

_"I could do that all day," he remarked basking in the way she felt against him warm and sweaty but looking sated with a fresh color of pink in her cheeks._

_"I wouldn't stop you," she said as her breath caught up with her looking in his eyes, "Good Morning," she greeted with a smile as she pushed her back against his front._

* * *

_Klaus pushed back teasing her already sensitive body with his hard one, "Back at you," he said kissing her again._

Instead he walked past the room tucking the happy memory of her rumpled sheets into the back of his mind as he went to his office.

He shut the door locking it behind him, he poured himself a big drink and took a long swig of it quelling his nerves before he poured another.

Klaus then sat at the end of his desk leaning on it as he took another sip then set the glass aside turning his attention to the letter Kol had given him.

He longed to burn it in a fire even as he opened the seal the tearing of the paper grinding on his nerves until he finished tossing it to the floor.

He unfolded the letter his eyes falling to the letters on the page his brow meeting his hairline at the words incased in the letter.

* * *

**_"If you're reading this that means Kol has made it back safely and your blonde friend is still safe. Still that might not remain the case Klaus -I ask you to run. To keep running. _**

**_I have held off Mikael for as long as I can but know he knows you live. I will continue on with him if only to keep distance between you for as long as I can. RUN._**

**_-Marcel._**

* * *

Klaus is on edge by the time he read the last word his hand had made it to his drink polishing it off before he slammed the glass on the floor.

He thought on it for a long time on how he must get Caroline to run away he grit his teeth wanting desperately to sulk but now was a time for action.

Caroline would not go willingly, Kol would try to reason with her and in the end she would best them both with her brilliance.

No, he thought he had to find a way to trick her, make her think this was her idea and then push her away to save her.

* * *

Caroline waited outside of his door sitting by it on the floor her shoes at her side as she heard him pacing back and forth.

In the short time she had known him she gambled she knew his mind just as well as he did, the moment the dark crossed his features she knew what they had was over.

There would be no stopping him he would want her to go her heart broke when she realized he would be right, either way this went they could never be again.

Her mind whispered again just as it had often, they could die, he could die still and she wasn't strong enough yet to fight alongside him.

They would fight and be bitter and her last moments with him would ruin them, a dry sob escaped her as she sat up.

She heard him move closer and her mind was set she was up on her feet as he opened the door, "I have to go don't ?" she asked.

Klaus was stunned but ultimately nodded to her, "Yes," he replied as he tried to leave the room she refused to budge their conversation it seemed would begin and end here.

"You know I won't make it easy," she informed him even though reality had already set in it would be harder now to find another way.

"I'm not asking you to," he replied wishing there was another way but it was too late now, "I just need you to go, to be safe."

Caroline came closer resting a hand on his chest, "And if you die what will I do," she whispered looking into his eyes with all the sadness she felt in her heart.

Klaus cupped her face, "I was always meant to die," he reminded her, "You'll move on," he swallowed hard as if he was trying to be strong for her, "Have a full life."

* * *

After he said that Caroline's rational shut down, she shoved at him using all of her weight using her entire body just like he's taught her taking him aback.

As she looks at him in anger her body warming he smiles but it isn't a kind one like the one he gave her this morning after she awoke.

He stalks to her and before she can take another breath Klaus kisses her she resists at first but his arms wrap around her tight molding her to him.

She moans kissing him back as forcefully as he was wishing it tasted like love and not desperation as his hands snaked up her frame.

She pulled at his hair making him angle himself to her, making him relax in her embrace before she bit his tongue and shoved him back picking herself up.

Stunned Klaus watched as she put herself back together, "You know what I never got until now, Nik," she asked in an agitated tone.

She cursed his name hating how he made her felt, "You don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them." She exclaimed angrily.

She wanted to stay, she wanted him to want her to stay and fight with him not to give up, give her up and yet it was him she was talking about.

She rushed back to her room grabbing the music box and whirled it at him, "And that is why we could never be friends."

Klaus laughed bitterly looking up at her, "Friends," he muttered the word is ugly in his mouth as blood dripped from his teeth.

"Were not friends Caroline," he got up from the floor languidly his eyes watching her, "I haven't cared about anything in ages but for some reason I care only for you," he shouts towards the end.

"I've said it before," he said seeing it register on her face, "You're the only thing I care for and you know why now recognize it and run," he said one last time.

Caroline backs away slowly but never seems to leave as he comes closer, "What," she sighs backing into the wall his body heat radiating off of him.

In another time she would have kissed him but not today, she might have thought he would say it and save her the trouble but he doesn't.

She bites back the words and the tears she had left for him and runs to her room slamming the door behind her.

* * *

In her rage she grabs her bed sheets and throws them on the floor her body shaking from how out of control things have become.

That is where Kol finds her an hour later sobbing on the edge of her bed and cursing his brother's name in front of her suitcase.

"There's a car out front for you," he said quietly as he sat on the bed his hand caressing her back in soothing circles.

"One for me too," he added as she wrapped her arms around her oldest friend sobbing into his chest, "He's gone for the evening. I suppose he didn't want to see you go."

"I know I should go," Caroline said wiping her tears away, "But every fiber of my being wants to stay. I said and I did awful things."

"On top of that," she heave a sigh of discontent, "I didn't get to tell him," she shook her head pulling back from her friend.

"You mean you didn't get to tell him you love him," he clarified grabbing her pillow from the floor and hugging it himself as she had before.

"And he absolutely refused to confess himself to you before he went off to die," he said grumbling to himself more than her unsure of his thoughts.

"Except he mustn't die," she cried out tugging his arm, "Or I'll die right along with him and just be alone as the world thinks I should be."

"I should really think before I speak," he muttered hugging Caroline once more she nodded in agreement as he kissed the top of her head.

"How about this," he suggested, "You stay the night, go on packing your things but stay tonight and have it out with him."

"And I," Kol tells her as he stands up, "I will run in the dark of night because Nik will kill me when he sees you still here."

She laughs agreeing with him, "I'll meet you as soon as I can," she said smiling for the first time in hours, "Are you going back to where you got that letter from," she asked.

"I am," Kol confirmed, "They have the most beautiful beach there it'll be fun to share it with you until my brother lets us come back here and finish our time together."

"I'd like that," she said as she stood up walking him out, "Please be safe," she whispered as she hugged him once more.

* * *

She packed her luggage pausing now and again when she was caught in a memory of their journey here, the red dress, the smell of water that still lingered on clothing.

The outfit she wore the first night he kissed her cheek, the beaded pin in her hair that he removed as he undressed her.

It was all here, a collection of how she fell in love with Niklaus Mikaelson, man on the run, international spy and king of heart.

Once she'd finished she started in her bed sheets getting gradually to her pillows reaching for his in comfort, hugging it to her.

She shut her eyes inhaling his scent enamored with it, "I love you," she whispered disturbing the darkness as she sat alone.

Lights outside alerted her to another presence she smiled in hopes that it was him even if it was just past midnight.

* * *

She scurried down the stairs eagerly awaiting him as she heard the door open, "What do we have here," an unfamiliar voice said in the darkness.

Her body froze on the staircase as he came closer, instantly she knew who he was, "Mikael," she said his name burning her lips.

"I came for a snake and found the snake dancer instead," he uttered enjoying the fear flooding in her eyes as he stalked closer.

He came slowly up the steps expecting her to cower, "Where is he," he asked his hand coming to his waist where he held a knife.

Caroline's eyes flickered to his weapon and back up to his face, "I –I don't know," feeling grateful that in the end Klaus hadn't said a word to her.

"He left, I was waiting for him to get back," she said as her back hit the wall no longer allowing space between her and the man that urgently wanted to kill Klaus.

"You know I might believe the wolf ran with his tail between his legs," he muttered with a caress to her cheek, "If he hadn't left you behind," Mikael said as another joined them.

Caroline shifted her weight slapping his hand away making him laugh before she shoved her head against his harder than she had ever practiced with Klaus.

It hurt but she ran past him making it down the stairs before anyone caught her, "Relax," the other man said trying to sooth her as he grabbed her holding her wrists together.

"He left," she cried out, "He didn't want me," she said struggling against the man behind her, "He just wants to be free of you."

"You're in love with him," the man behind her whispered almost tragically as Mikael came back down the stairs.

"You might prove useful yet," Mikael said as he grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him before he looked past her. "Marcel, you know what to do."

She felt the man Marcel behind her moving her forcing her onto his back as she fought him, "But I don't know anything," she shouted wondering where everyone was.

Mikael came closer as she lunged back almost dropping marcel in the process, he laughed as he held her gaze.

"We'll see about that," Mikael said laughter in his tone before something hit her hard and darkness descended on her.

* * *

The next morning Klaus arrived home happy to find no one was home even as his heart ached with love for Caroline, he knew she was safe and that was all that mattered.

Now he could wait for Mikael with peace of mind and soon after find Caroline and his brother and drag her back to where she belongs in his embrace.


	11. Save Me

When she woke Caroline felt harsh materials wrapped around her ankles and wrists her eyes blinked open the light hurting her eyes as she moved trying to free herself.

She felt weightless as she tugged herself from what she now saw was rope trapping her in place, "Nik," she whispered recalling what had happened.

She tugged harder, "I have to get to," she said breathlessly as she realized she wasn't actually alone, "Mikael," she muttered as she stopped messing with her binds.

"Finally she wakens," he said drinking straight from the bottle he held in his hand, "I want answers now," he said as he stood dusting off his shirt now brown from dirt.

"I have nothing to say," she spat as she looked up at him her eyes burning with rage as she fought with her chair once more rocking on her feet.

Mikael grabbed her hair as he moved his face closer to hers, "I've broken less," he muttered, "And I'll break you," he promised grinned.

Caroline smiled at him growling on the inside as he looked at her giving her an idea internally she winced as she thought about it.

She threw her head back and launched it forward swinging her head into his making him fall to his knees on the floor at the contact.

She felt a sting on her forehead and knew she had cut herself on his face but still couldn't bring herself not to grin at the silent win.

"You'll pay for that," he told her as he stood calling for a man named Marcel once he had left Caroline let herself slip into a sleep that she knew was a bad idea.

* * *

Kol didn't let Caroline not coming right away stop him from having some fun in fact he thought he might have had more fun than any man should.

He definitely would not get away with a few of the things he did with Caroline present but after the first four days he grew bored missing his friend.

He thought about calling his brother and demanding her presence, she was supposed to be in danger the last he knew but he didn't want her to feel like a toy traded back and forth.

After a week he decided it was time to figure out just what had happened he set to work on repacking before he decided to forget it all together.

He left right at that moment hoping he wouldn't be intruding on any other displays of affection as he settled himself in his car preparing himself for one of the longest drives of his life.

Impatient over his arrival he sped the whole way driving himself there so calm his nerves he was nearly cut off of the road by someone who looked vaguely familiar.

He decided that instead of ringing in the house before his arrival it would be quicker to announce himself not that he ever cared for civilities.

He stopped at the edge of the house looking around as it was eerily empty he traveled through the yard scooping out the area he arrived just before he reached the front.

He heard another car arrive that familiar face appearing again, Marcel had in a flurry as he rushed past him into the house shouting for Klaus.

* * *

Klaus appears striding down the stairs his eyes widening at the shock of seeing his old friend and current foe in a flurry.

"Marcel," he said as he reached the bottom of the staircase, "Why are you here," he asked, "I was waiting for Mikael."

"Mikael's come and gone," he said in a grim tone as he looked down at his hands, "He took her," he winced, "Your girl," he confesses.

"I'll kill him," Kol said as he registered Marcel's words shoving him into the wall by the door before he started swinging at him.

"What are you talking about," Klaus said as he pulled Kol off of him and shoved him against the wall harshly ready to hit him himself.

"I'm talking about how he's at the edge of town with your girl threatening her for information," Marcel spit out along with blood and possibly a tooth.

Kol took a bit of pride in that as Klaus growled shoving away from Marcel, "If he touches even a hair," he said coming back at him.

Marcel's hands went up, "Relax for now he's just had her tied up but if she doesn't start talking soon," he trailed off leaving the silence to fill in the blanks.

"She has nothing to say," Klaus said darkly wishing more than anything that she wasn't going through this because of him.

That he hadn't been blissfully unaware of her disappearance this whole time, it was something he would never forgive himself for.

"You're right you picked a strong one," he complimented kindly, "She told him she wouldn't break even if she knew something."

Kol smiled, "That's my old girl." He said courage blossoming inside of him eagerly awaiting the moment Klaus said they were leaving.

"Shut it Kol," Klaus said looking from his friend to his brother, "She should have been with you in the first place!"

"You shouldn't have run off," Kol reminded him, "And you should have made damn sure she actually left," he exclaimed harshly confronting his brother.

"Enough," Marcel shouted coming in between them, "Both of you! While were here Mikael is planning his next move," he warned.

* * *

"How are you here," Klaus said suspiciously turning his attention back on his friend.

"I slipped away," he said feeling the seething rage growing inside of Klaus, "I'm on your side Klaus, I always have been."

"Thank you old friend," Klaus said sobering as he patted his back.

"Oh him you forgive," Kol muttered as Klaus joined him stepping outside of the house following Kol out.

"I'll need at least ten more seconds for you," he said as he opened the back end stepping down into the shed where he held his weaponry.

"He let Mikael leave with her in the first place," Kol reminded him starkly leading Klaus to nod giving Marcel the older weapons.

"Let's go get her," he said determined as he raced back up the stairs weapons draped across him as he turned behind him to look at them.

"I'll meet you there," he said with a swift turn and Kol knew he was bringing his motorcycle along if only to get some of the rage he felt within himself out before they got there.

* * *

Klaus felt his heart pounding in his chest as he ached to see her, his body heavy with fear as he started down the road passing his brother and Marcel.

He let the feel of the motor take him over as he slowed following Marcel in the direction to Caroline as he focus on how he would free her.

Marcel might have come too late and if that was true Klaus had a plan for him too he thought as he drove side by side inclined to ignore his brother's worried looks.

Kol rubbed at his knuckled a bit scrapped from the lashing he'd given Marcel before and eager to do it again because his best friend was in danger.

Caroline was like his sister and while they fought often they always made up because at the end of the day they were utterly alone.

He wanted to shove Marcel's head into the steering wheel and while he had fought that feeling for some time he thought he would do it again soon once they had his friend back.

* * *

"It's been days, talk," Mikael spat as he drank straight from the bottle Caroline shrugged with indifference as her hands worked on the ropes behind her.

It's been two days of talks, her lips were dry and her stomach was empty but Caroline's mind would not let her quit her nails dug into the rope harder.

She wiggled her wrists and fought with the material even though it bit at her skin her eyes met his and how she longed to be the one to wipe that smile from his face.

The door opened distracting him, "Ah lunch," he said looking past her as he rose from his chair adjusting his belt.

He walked past her exiting finally leaving her alone she craned her neck back to make sure he had gone as she heard the door shut.

With a deep breath she shut her eyes and threw herself on her side she whimpered a pain forming in her arm as the chair snapped and she became free.

Her next step was to move quickly using her aching muscles to reach the table where he kept the knife he had been taunting her with.

Using her mouth she picked it from the table dropping it on the floor she scooted forward and used it to cut herself free.

Caroline didn't know how much time she had but she hoped to use it to the best of her advantage as she cut the rest of the ropes at her ankles.

In a loud commotion she stood weakly ready for attack knife in hand and the bottle in the other she smashed it as the door reopened pointing the broken edge to the intruder.

* * *

She felt relief wash over her as he entered walking cautiously to her, "It's okay," she thought she dreamed him again and that's why she didn't let the knife go.

Klaus moved closer his putting his gun away knowing he probably shouldn't, "It's me," he promised cupping her face, "You're safe," he said reassuringly.

"Nik," she cried reaching him her arm reaching for him Klaus grabbed for her as she smacked him, "Where have you been," she asked unamused.

Klaus grimaced at the burn of his cheek but said nothing more other than "Let's go," before he grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room.

"How did you know where I was," she asked as bullets whirled around them breaking his concentration on how Marcel had told him to get out.

"Caroline, you're very beautiful but if you don't stop talking I'll," he drifted off as they shot rather closely to his head.

The blonde was unfazed taking his gun from him and killing the one who shot at them, "What kill me yourself," she asked as she pulled him in another direction.

"Will you just let me save you for once?" she said as they moved from the danger zone where Klaus could reset his weapon without revealing them.

Klaus shook his head as he revealed two more weapons from his side giving her one he tried not to smile as she did when she finally felt he trusted her.

Klaus moved closer his breath coming out in small pants, "I did all of this for you Caroline," he said pressing his open lips to hers kissing her softly. "It was all for you."

"Is that your way of telling me you love me," she asked as they moved back into the line of fire holding hands as they shot forward and ran backwards.

He nodded but she missed it as they are attacked rather quickly after he finds her having saved herself once again with the moves he instilled in her.

* * *

In another moment the find Kol shouting at them to get in his car they reach the car just as their enemy finds his gun shooting behind them.

Marcel appears finally shooting at the men confusing them as to what side he is currently one, Marcel smiles as he shrugs having distracted most of them.

Backing away he gets closer to Kol sliding around the back as he shot forward covering Klaus and Caroline from the fire headed towards them.

The pair make it to Kol's car in a frenzy Klaus carefully he helps Caroline get in the car as he feels a shot go through him a stinging sensation rises with his chest.

Ignoring the feeling Klaus slides into the back of the car with Caroline hugging her tightly to him making sure she was actually there.

Marcel moves to the front giving them room to spread out in the backseat they soon get away she smiles back at him.

At this point Klaus has started to grow cold his arm going numb and he can no longer hide what has happened he winces as she realizes he's been shot.

"Nik," she cries alerting his brother and friend she slaps him in the hopes of waking him he smiles weakly at her his hand slipping from her face before he loses consciousness.

Caroline held onto Klaus her head resting over his heartbeat feeling it lighter and lighter as the day grew darker soon the group made it to one of Klaus' hideouts by the bay.

Kol could only think of one at the moment, the one she was intended to go to in the first place he gripped the wheel nervously having dropped Marcel in town to call for a doctor.

He didn't know if he could truly trust him but at this point he had no choice his brother was at stake with that he raced inside the gate of the home calling for help to anyone nearby who could hear.

Together they carry Klaus out of the car and into one of the beds on the ground floor an hour later Marcel arrives with assistance Kol held onto Caroline as the doctor shut the door on them.

Hours passed before the man reemerged looking grim as he approached them, Kol had never seen his friend so frightened, in fact she was known to never show emotion when it came down to the wire.

He supposed it was because this wasn't a courtroom and this wasn't a matter of the mind but one of the heart, he was in a haze as the doctor told them that his brother had been stitched up.

That he had lost lots of blood and would take some time to recover if he did indeed make it through the night Caroline nodded as she let go of him and walked the doctor out.

Caroline took a deep breath determined to exhale her anxiety, "He'll be fine," she told Kol, "He's been through worse," she said recalling his file, "I'm going to make him better." she promised.

* * *

_**AN: Thank you so much for reading this story! I'm so sorry about the short chapter especially because of how often I update Crossing Worlds.**_

_**Thank you for your support! :)) Happy Reading!**_


	12. The Final Moment

_**Hi all! So We've made it to the very end and I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story! I want to thank all of you so very much ofr being so great with this story and so kind even though it had it's moments! :))**_

* * *

The night after the doctor left Caroline locked herself in the room with Klaus her eyes watching over him counting his shallow breaths with the rise and drop of his chest.

She longed to talk to him, to argue and yell, to kiss the now colorless lips that were very much his own her hand coming to her mouth to muffle the dry sob that formed.

She looked at the door as it shook hearing Kol ask if she was fine she nodded unable to speak or remember that Kol couldn't see her.

"I'm fine," she said in a raspy voice as she began to cry for the first time in a very long time, she moved around the bed coming to his uninjured side to lie with him.

Here she couldn't see the bloodied bandages over his arm and rib she could feel his chest movements and hear his heartbeat.

From where she lay she could pretend it was just them sweaty, tired, exhausted from other physical excursions, she could pretend he was holding her to him.

A few minutes passed as her sobs grew quieter her hand over his chest hugging him as she laid on her side wishing it was true.

* * *

He awoke to a horrendous pain only quelled when he say the blonde that had been haunting his dreams lying beside him traces of tears over her cheeks.

The breaking of his heart felt like it hurt more as he fought with his arm to pull her closer to him smiling softly as she settled into him as she always did.

Once that happened he tried to move his fingers on his other arm the sensation making him grunt out loud almost waking her.

He gently moved his hand from her waist and checked his bandages knowing it was nothing but a scratch, what was another scar he thought.

He peeled the fabric back and settled back in with her swearing he would have a rather long talk with Marcel about his lack of form.

He kissed her forehead and smelled her hair nestling his nose over hers as he shut his eyes hearing her almost purr at the movement.

Ignoring the pain he lifted her slightly up her hand slipping over his chest as he held her half above him pretending almost that things were different.

She hummed as she woke up after the strangest dream of her life careful in lifting herself up her legs tangled in his now as well as his arm and her own.

She smiles softly thankful he hasn't moved and hindered his recovery as she tried to push herself up his and clutched at the fabric of her now ruined dress.

She looked down at his hand before her eyes flickered back to his face her hand caressing his cheek he moved his head marginally at the feeling.

She touched his forehead and neck, his fever was gone which was good news, she thought as she timidly touched the bruises forming over his front towards the wound.

"Careful, Love," he said drawing her eyes back to his face, his eyes still shut and his hand still on her waist his voice hoarse.

He smiled as he spoke, "I feel the need for a very big bottle of bourbon before I let you come near my wound again," his eyes finally opening to see her close to tears.

"Nik," she sighed his name in relief as she leaned her head down to kiss his lips he smiled against her mouth as his hand ran up her back into her hair making her kiss him longer.

"I seemed to have ruined your rescue party," he murmured when she finally managed to pull away from his eager lips making her laugh softly.

"I save myself," she told him kissing him just once more, "But thank you for providing me with a getaway car," she said as he nudged her over him.

She threw her leg over him resting her hands on his stomach as he lifted her hips into her, "I don't think this is beneficial to your recovery."

Klaus' hand grabbing hers pulling her down so they were once more face to face, "You're a lawyer not a doctor," he murmured his scruff tickling her face.

"I don't think you could handle," she tried to say as his hips bucked into her once more making her rest her head against his cheek at the feeling.

"I'm only lacking one arm," he whispered into her ear, "I can assure you everything else is functioning normally," he promised hearing her whine.

"Still no," she said purposely rocking her hips as she did, "I don't want to have to explain to the doctor what you were doing when you popped a few

stitches."

"You mean who I was doing," he asked with a grin that made her swat him before he whined and she laughed forgetting he was actually in pain.

"I have to go get Kol," she said removing his hand from hers as she speedily climbed off of him and unlocked the door, "I'll be back," she said looking back at him.

* * *

After the doctor had come and revisions have been made Klaus realizes that Caroline had disappeared before he could ask Kol looked at him.

"She went to shower a few minutes ago," he informed him quietly knowing Klaus wouldn't thank him for the information, "You should let her rest some."

Klaus nodded once before going into his own bathroom and running the water as long as he was careful there was no reason to keep smelling like gunpowder.

When he exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist he found her pacing his room when he shut the door behind him she looked up.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," she said as she came closer her hands touching his arm making sure he hadn't ruined the new bandages.

He hugged her body to him resting his head above hers, "Caroline," he murmured her name tasting it on his tongue like a delicious wine.

Caroline pulled back unamused, "Sweetheart," he tried again as she pulled from his grasp setting her hands on her him asserting herself which to him only made her more attractive.

"Don't patronize me," she told him with a huff tossing her hair back as she went to his closet in search of clothing muttering to herself about his well-being.

"I'm fine," he said as he came behind her just as she bent to reach into a drawer she lifted herself up and he kissed her shoulder, "I promise."

She moaned lifting her head up higher as he began tracing the line of her neck up to her jaw with hot kisses she spoke before he could kiss her fully.

"If you're fine I can go home then right," she asked opening her eyes when his mouth stilled letting her move out of the closet and back towards the bigger room.

Klaus watched as she set his outfit out for him stuff he hadn't used since the last time he was here, "What do mean," he asked as he strode towards her.

"We both knew I wasn't going to stay here forever Nik," she said as she unbuttoned his shirt to make it easier for him to slide into.

"Yes you are," he said more harshly than he had intended to frowning at his mistake when she turned livid turning on him.

"I'm not one of your soldiers or you lackeys," she said as fumbled on the foot of the bed as she caught herself, "You can't boss me around," she told him wanting to much to throttle him.

Klaus mentally counted to ten knowing his silence was more damning than anything but not wanting to say the first thing that came to mind either which was practically liquid rage.

"I'm not ordering you to do anything Caroline," he tried shutting his eyes as he rubbed his arm feeling the blood pounding in his veins from the situation.

"You want to stay," he said softly coming towards her as he pumped his fist moving his fingers to keep the blood flowing without popping a stitch.

"How would you know that," she said sharply eying him evenly as she regulated her breath knowing this was partly her fault for talking about it so soon.

"Because I've come to understand how your mind works," he said simply as he picked up his pants not bothering with anything else as removed his towel letting it drop to the floor.

She looked up but heard the fabric rustling next to her as he slid on his pants and nothing else, "What does that even mean," she asked running out of patience.

"You want something from me," Klaus replied as he fought with the buttons one handed, "Certain words and promises," he continued his breath hitching when her felt her hands at his pelvis helping him.

He fought the urge to lift his hips into her hands as she helped him, "Certain obligations that need to be filled," he said slightly out of breath as she looked up from his belt to his face.

"What are you talking about," she asked him setting her hands on his hips as she straightened her eyes trailing from his stomach to his chest and neck before finally meeting his eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about," he almost panted as his good hand reached for hers feeling it rise up his side as her soft hand touched his bare skin.

She shut her eyes at how he felt, hard but firm and warm as ever as she felt over his chest and he lifted her hand to his mouth kissing it gently.

"I know you saw me that day," he whispered over her hand before setting it on his shoulder, "After you asked me if that was my way of expressing my feelings for you," he prodded.

"I was joking and I didn't see anything," she promised as she held onto the nape of his neck his hand sliding back down to her waist drawing her closer.

"You had to," he said helplessly burying his face in her neck not wanting her to go but not wanting to say those words either even though he had promised himself he would.

He wasn't as strong as he thought, when he had had lost her even for a little bit he thought he might die and Klaus couldn't go through that again.

"Well I didn't and as for feelings," she said sobering his thought, "You have yours and I have mine," she stuttered as she pulled back making him look at her.

She shook her head, "I wouldn't force them on you and you would rather I stay away from the danger that lurks than admit to anything." Caroline said almost reading his mind.

"Yes," he agreed upset with himself and his cowardice, "To keep you safe," he reasoned but it sounded rehearsed something he said to make them feel better.

"How well did that work out last time Nik," she asked him before unwrapping herself from him and leaving the room without a reply.

"Caroline," he called after her hearing the door shut once more behind him leaving him alone just like he wanted, alone and cold.

* * *

"You've really made a mess of things haven't you," Kol asked before popping a grape into his mouth outside on the veranda where he had been watching her take in the sun.

He pursed his lips knowing this would not end quickly, "Not now Kol," Klaus said as he finished resetting his gun, setting himself a new record.

"Alright fine," his brother said making Klaus look at him in surprise, "I know I am to blame for a lot of this and I'll deny saying it but thank you."

He would have retorted but smartly Klaus left his mouth shut and Kol continued, "You didn't have to risk Mikael coming," he winced rubbing his shoulder, "Or your neck."

He took a deep breath watching his younger brother sort things out on his own, "And I shouldn't have pushed Caroline into coming with us and gambling her safety like that."

Kol looked over to his friend on the first floor by the water looking like she had not one care in the world while she talked to Marcel.

"I just knew she would make a good distraction and make you go easy on me," he frowned in frustration I knew you wouldn't tell her and I am mostly the reason she is mad at you."

Klaus concurred but didn't comment as he sat back watching him, "I should have just faced the consequence's and let Mikael and his bury me alive in a tomb somewhere."

Klaus chuckled, "No, I'm your big brother," he said taking some of the responsibility as well, "I'm supposed to do things like this, " he told Kol.

Kol smiled at him, "If I hadn't wanted to I wouldn't have," he assured him as he handed Kol his gun having him inspect it, "Plus Mikael's died no so it doesn't matter now."

There was a moment of silence before he spoke once again looking down at Caroline by the beach, "She wants to go and I can't stop her."

His brother set down the gun impressed with it but disappointed in the news, "She'll be back," Kol assured him scooting his chair back.

"Doubtful," Klaus said cleaning up his gear, "She's better off," he said quietly more to himself than to Kol feeling a tad exposed.

"No one is better off without the person they love Nik," Kol said before he left leaving Klaus with his feelings for the girl laughing by the beach.

* * *

"He's not coming down," Kol said as she lingered on the bottom floor with her baggage by the door bag in hand as she wistfully looked up the stairs.

"I know," she whispered hugging him, "It's better like this," she said assuring herself and Kol as she shook hands with Marcel.

"It was an honor to meet the girl that made a soldier into a man," he complimented making Caroline's heart sink at the feeling.

He kissed her hand formally and let her go reaching for her bags to let Kol and her have another moment as he exited the home.

"I know you don't want to hear it," he said the moment Marcel shut the door leaving them in the empty parlor, "But I wish you would stay."

Caroline turned not wanting to reveal how upset she truly was at going, "Kol," she said trying to end the conversation there.

"Hear me out," he bargained making her turn when he touched her shoulder, "You're my very best friend Caroline," he said buttering her up.

Caroline exhaled as he gripped her shoulders, "And you have a life and plans that Klaus isn't a part of," he said completely agreeing with her.

She was about to nod but his face grew serious, "But you were as big of a surprise to him as he was to you," he finished further dampening her mood.

"If that's true then why isn't he down here himself," she said to him all the while knowing Klaus wasn't about to force her into doing something that shewould inevitably take out on him later.

"Because of you," Kol said simply, "He knows you, the way you think the way you construct things in your mind and get tunnel vision. Nothing can stop you when that happens."

Her ego felt a little bruised at that but she knew he was right, "There's only one solution for you right now and that is to leave," he said seeing her side.

Kol hugged her quickly once more, "And it's okay as long as you come back because you're no longer as alone as you like to believe," he said reading right through her.

"I have to go," she said brushing down her hair as she moved closer to the front door with one last look and wave in Kol's direction.

"Stay safe old girl," she heard him say as she opened the door and shut it a sad smile on her face as she looked at the house once more.

She swore she saw someone by the window but she didn't look back as she got in the car with the help of Marcel and left for good.

* * *

**One week later**

* * *

"Packing," Kol asked as he entered Klaus' bedroom back in the home where he had fallen for the blonde who had long since gone.

He watched his brother come in and out of the closet, "Yes," Klaus replied dropping articles of clothing into the leather suitcase.

He pulled out a blue shirt and walked back to the closet with it, "There's an excursion out in Thebes," he continued dropping the shirt and grabbing some boots. "Interested?" he asked.

While Klaus looked hopeful Kol shook his head, "I think I'll hold back on those for a while if you don't mind," he said holding his stomach as he sat by his brother's desk.

"More booze for me," Klaus quipped tossing another shirt in his suitcase before disappearing again leaving Kol's eyes to linger around the room.

He found a few new sketches of Caroline but nothing more as his brother shuffled back in with another suitcase, "Bring me back," Kol began."

Klaus nodded already having planned for what he was asking, "By the case full brother," he said as he shoved a few of his boots in with the rest of his equipment.

"I thank you kindly," Kol said with a joking bow as Klaus laughed grabbing the first thing he could reach and tossing it at him it happened to be some binoculars.

* * *

**Five Months later**

* * *

Kol left after his second trip unsure of where he was going but certain he would figure it out Klaus agreed with him but was sad to see him go.

The only remaining thing of last summer disappearing along with him but Klaus wasn't one to despair out loud sending his brother off with Marcel and leaving him alone.

At first he just sat for days at a time, only eating with the butler made him or threatened to hide his favorite knife.

He sketched, he wrote and read but he had yet to find his way up the stairs to his studio finding the journey longer than the one to town.

He filled his day with all sort of research from the places he had been to the places he thought she might like to go not that he'd ever admit it.

No, instead he busied himself with other life threatening situation's to keep from thinking about the girl who might not come back.

* * *

Caroline smiled a beautiful and rare smile as she reached her office building seeing the little arrow on her mailbox indicating that she had mail.

She rushed to it eager for what was inside finding a letter with the Mikaelson 'M' on it, "Kol," she murmured as she unlocked the front door of her office and went inside.

Her secretary waved to her on the way in following after the blonde, "Sorry I'm late," he said but Caroline pain him no mind.

She opened his letter and smiled as he told her about his latest adventures, he had been in Thebes with Marcel on the one before.

This time it seemed Kol had got her present from what she read it was on its way to her and was to arrive in a few days from now.

Caroline tried to think about what it was excitement flowing through her she tried to recall when was the last time she was ever so enthusiastic.

She wished another 'M' would write but she tried not dwelling too much on the feeling as she tucked the letter away.

* * *

She lost her first case, she thought as she fell back into the chair on her side of the courtroom, "I lost," she mumbled to herself as she shut her folders.

Her mind racing, this had never happened before but she refused to cry with so many people around she wouldn't dare do it in public.

She would wait until later she told herself as she grabbed her briefcase set it on the desk filing everything inside with as much grace as she could muster.

She heard the room shuffling to leave behind her as she busied herself and ignored them just as they ignored her, "I guess now is a bad time to saysurprise," Kol said from behind her.

She turned surprised to see him there, "Kol," she called to him as he pushed the wooden fenced that divided the room and pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright," he soothed her brushing back her hair as the courtroom cleared leaving them alone, "Let's get you away from here huh?" he asked.

Caroline nodded taking her briefcase and walking with him arm in arm, "Are you my present," she asked him thinking of her letter.

Kol looked at her with an odd kind of face shaking his head, "I don't know what you mean," he told her making her eyebrows rise.

"I'm a damn fool," she muttered to herself before remembering she was outside and covered her mouth making Kol laugh.

* * *

Caroline appeared just as he's packing to leave on another adventure his room was destroyed and there was a desk filled with sketches that was new but otherwise it was as if she had never left.

She moved swiftly after learning that Klaus was the one who had been sending her gifts and letters leaving Kol to sort out her re-trial which come to think of it now sounded like a bad idea.

He was a lawyer but he never had the need to actually practice law, still he said he wouldn't let her down and she hoped for his sake he wouldn't.

She heard something drop as she stood closer to his sketchpad her hand flitting over the page her eyes ate him from head to toe.

The room grew heavy even with the heat from outside it lacked compared to the heat in his eyes right then, "You came back," he said clearly not expecting her.

He wiped his brow lifting his leg up over the chest he had dropped, the sound she had heard, and coming closer to her.

"I came back," she said as she turned meeting him halfway stopping within inches from each other both seeming to want to touch but unsure if they should.

"I'm sorry the place isn't spruced up a bit more," he said coming around to remove the shirts and shoes scattered around she touched his arm stopping him.

"It's fine Nik," she said feeling her hand burn over his arm realizing it was the one that had been injured because of her, her finger ran over the spot without a second thought.

"Just a scratch," he said as he stood back up tossing his things into a nearby chair that already housed a few of his things.

"Where are you off to next," she asked changing the subject with a grin her hand lingering before falling to her waist.

"Uh, I uh," he tried licking his lip, "What makes you think I'm going anywhere," he asked scratching his ear a nervous tell she had come to learn.

She lifted her hands up swaying slightly, "Well this isn't exactly spring cleaning," she said gesturing to the mess he had accumulated instead of cleaning.

Klaus waved a finger at her, "Right, um did Kol tell you," he inquired hoping he hadn't been found out quite yet.

"No," she said leaning closer to her hands landed on his chest, "You did," she told him happy when he welcomed her touch more nervous about that than anything.

His hands came over her own missing her touch just as much, "We haven't spoken Caroline," he licked his lip again drowning in her sight, "Are you alright?" she asked breathless.

"I'm fine," she replied honestly, "Just a bit tired from the drive here but Marcel was very helpful," she said almost baiting him.

Klaus' eyebrows met in confusion his eyes darkening, "How helpful," he asked as he held her hands tighter when she tried to step back.

"Relax," she said with a smile, "He just lent me his car after he confirmed to me that you were the one in Thebes not Kol." Caroline said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right," he said peeved that he had been found out but not only that by Marcel no less, he would have accepted it from Kol not that he had a clue but still, Marcel.

Caroline dug her hand out from under his and cupped his face bringing him back to her, "Nik you could just wipe that dangerous look off of your eyes and kiss me."

Klaus laughed mildly agreeing, "I'll do that then," he said his hand lifting her up by her waist so they were the same height his lips brushing her softly.

"Good call," she murmured against his smiling lips as she let his tongue delve into her mouth exploring her once more as her hands traveled to his neck and back.

* * *

_**Thank you once more! :))**_


	13. Coming With You

_**AN: I hope you enjoy a tiny piece that stayed with me when I ended this story. **_

_**Also thank LovelyVero because she is the loveliest supporter of this story. :))**_

* * *

Caroline finds herself alone in a room separated from Kol thanks to a trapdoor with only her lantern setting it down she grumbles, "I should have gone to work instead."

She begins wiping her cheeks and arms dusting her skirt and shirt her annoyance fairly obvious by this point but no one can see it.

It was her fault in all fairness, she shouldn't have been listening in on their private conversation, she almost blushed thinking back on it.

Klaus was pounding his axe into the roof above them as Kol was supervising from the back, "Since when are you the marrying kind," he asked as he swung the stick he had been using as a golf club.

"I suppose since when I met her," he said swinging one last time before her surprise took over and her lantern his the wall revealing her hiding place.

He looked flustered as Kol invited her inside with a way look she knew both men were wondering how long she had been there but none were willing to comment.

* * *

She grumbles his name and curses his brother but he just smiles as he watches her thankful to have found her after searching for close to an hour for her.

He stalks to her quietly reaching out she squeals as he encompasses her waist and spins her around her hands swatting until she realizes, "Ugh, Niklaus," she whines softly as his lips brush hers.

He steadies her against one of the clay red walls with a smirk forming, "I said not to move," he reminds her with a look that makes her swat him on the shoulder.

She huffs tossing her head to the side knowing the wall will stain but thinks no more of it, "I simply leaned on the wall, how was I supposed to know I'd lose Kol?" she asked.

Her hands rub his shoulders as he leans his head closer, "No matter, he's fine," he murmurs against her neck making her hum with delight.

She sighs, "But we're not," she reasons as his lips graze the line of her jaw, "We're lost," Klaus shakes his head at her misinformation.

"Relax Sweetheart," he says as his hands take hers setting them above her head, "I'm the map," he whispers gruffly as he nips at the shell of her ear.

"That's comforting," she says as she licks her lip feeling her body responding to his touch, his rough fingers holding her hands above their heads.

She moans at the way the swell of her breast point towards him rubbing against him, making them both breathless as he tries to keep his distance.

The way his eyes watch her every reaction to him she could laugh if she wasn't so content to please him just as he pleases her.

Out of breath she feels like he wants to make her come with that one heated look he throws her that has her wriggling against him.

"We're still underground and I'm dirty," she says hoping to put him off by listing the reasons they shouldn't do what he has in mind down here.

Klaus chuckles, "You promise," knowing just how willing she would be considering how long it had been and with a camp crew there was no sound unheard.

He sets his knee in between hers parting them, he smells the flowers in her hair as he inhales, "Niklaus," she almost cries almost whimpers but he hears it.

But he hears it as his thigh touches her heated and over-sensitized center, "Yes," he replies with a tease running the edge of his nose over the side of her face.

He felt himself growing harder at the sound of her jerky breaths, she was absolutely tantalizing looking like a lamb being led to slaughter when in reality she was the lion.

"We had better not get caught," she warns as her face nudges his making him grin widely, yes, he thinks, a lioness, as his lips collide with hers.

His one hand grips both of hers his other sliding her skirt up her thigh glad she had chosen this instead of the trousers today as his nails scraped lightly over her smooth skin.

His fingers dug into the back of her thigh riding higher with each moment before squeezing lightly making her moan as his hand slid back down.

His hand hooked at her knee locking her leg around his waist as he gyrated against her hips pushing to heighten the pressure.

Caroline cries his name into his mouth as his fingers circle her center before pressing lightly over her clit making her hips move against his hand.

He kept it up twisting his finger enough to create pleasure but not nearly enough for what Klaus knows she needs just as badly.

"Stop playing," she said coaxing him to continue by sucking on his lower lip as his hand tugged down her underwear making her almost come at the feeling of the cool air, "Yes," she hums against him.

She tries to free her hands but he grips them just a bit harder, "Stay put Caroline," he almost growls remembering his worry as he feels her kiss him.

He softens brushing his lips to hers, "It was all I asked," he says hips riding over hers feeling her ride his leg to relieve some pressure.

"How should I punish you," he asks quietly, "By taking you slowly," he pauses his eyes searing into hers, "Until its almost torturous or quickly," he says tilting his head, "Plundering."

She moans at the thought of both happening, either way the crew would hear her crying out his name, "Hmm, maybe not at all," he says not missing her look of disappointment.

The sight makes him think as his tongue touches the tip of his upper lip before scraping the roof of his mouth as his lips part.

"I swear if you don't finish what you started all of the curses in this damn city won't hold a candle to what I'll do to you," she says with her cheeks flushing.

He smiles feeling her grind against his groin his already hard cock eager to join her dripping heat, "As if I could turn down such a tempting offer," he groans.

Klaus deftly undoes his belt and breeches freeing himself his eyes look for hers finding her watching him, he feels himself grow harder if it's possible and with Caroline everything is.

He rubs himself against her slick folds feeling her drip on him as he buries his head in her neck biting softly as he set himself against her.

He began sliding inside her warm walls shutting his eyes at the feeling of her encasing him, "what'll it be Caroline," he asks sliding out of her slowly.

His eyes upon her face his lips kissing her shut lids urging them to open she grants his wish her eyes a darkened blue, "Fast, please," she cries.

He thrusts back inside of her, her body hitting the wall with every thrust her soft moans encouraging him as he works quickly his lips swallowing her cries.

Their bodies collide creating a delicious friction that has her soon singing his name her arms still hanging above her head in his loose grasp.

Klaus speeds up at the feeling of her tight walls clenching around his cock wanting to prolong her pleasure but also needing to find his edge.

He groans her name as he finishes buried inside of her, Caroline's hands finally slipping holding on to him as their mutual highs escaped them.

* * *

"We should get back to camp," he says his words and actions a stark contrast to their previous exploits as he slides his hands off of her waist.

She almost tumbles as he bends to his knees holding her thighs he smiles feeling her eyes on him as he begins tucking himself back in.

His eyes meet hers as he buries his head in her center kissing softly making her sigh as she holds his head by his hair.

His eyes meet hers as his tongue teases her, his hands lifting her underwear back up her thighs as he licks his lips.

His hands gently caressing her skin all the way up her legs setting her back in place, she watches as he fixes her skirt and adjusts her shirt and skirt leaving her as she was.

His look is so tender her heart could break at his intent, he seemed to be working out what had just transpired in his mind as he put her back together.

She smiles distracting him as she helps him with his belt, his hand holding onto hers when she finishes he kisses the back of it and begins to move in the direction he came.

He found himself doing it again, wondering when she was going to leave again, or worse when he would lose her again, Mikael was gone but the danger was still very real to him.

He tried not to show it but he knew she could tell, especially now, she didn't like to be handled like a child, she liked to remind him that she was his equal.

Something he thanked her for often, something he cursed almost just as often when they argued but he still couldn't help himself and neither could she.

Caroline pauses pulling him back, "I'm happy I came," she says as she walks with him he smiles against her ear.

"Words cannot express how pleased I am at having you here," he murmurs tugging her along before he finishes his sentence.

* * *

He leads them back through a few tunnels and right back up to the earth's crust grinning as she looks at him in amazement, "How'd you do this," she asks.

Kol stands a few feet away breaking their moment, "Lovely of you two to show up," he says with a sly wink in her direction.

"We've all had a wicked time," he says in a way that makes Caroline think he's going to start to monologue, "We found a tomb."

She nods leaning her head against Klaus' chest as he continues, "A few trinkets I might be able to sell," he says with a wave of his hand, "Started dinner without you lot," he adds.

Klaus and Caroline sit down by the fire as Kol goes on, "And on a high note we just heard the mating calls…" Klaus pinches his brother's lips sealing them shut as his eyes narrow in warning.

"It certainly has been an exciting night," she agrees lightly with a harrowing look in Kol's direction while taking Klaus' hand from his brother's face.

"It has," he concedes removing his hand from his brother's body his other hand pulling her closer to him by his waist, "I think a good sleep will do us good," he says.

Caroline pouts looking at all the members of the crew as Klaus stands, "Don't look so sad Love," he whispers as she walks in front of him to their tent.

"I have a surprise waiting for you," he teases as she waves a goodnight to the men before making herself walk at a leisurely pace to their tent on the further side of camp.

"What is it," she asks when they are out of ear shot making him smile at her impatience even at the pace they are going.

"As if you don't already know," he tells her making her gape at him as he opens the tent revealing candles and flowers scattered across their temporary home.


End file.
